The Change of heart
by aer-seph4eva
Summary: NEW CHAPTER 9 SephirothTifa. This fic is rather angsty and doesn't start off as an ordinary romance fic. Contains mature themes. 'R' rating
1. Chapter 1

****

The Change of heart

This is an entirely new fic for me. I still can't believe I'm writing this. Sephiroth and Tifa total Blasphemy. Oh yeah, to warn you, the beginning will start off a little angsty and um...Sephiroth rapes Tifa yet finds out about the wrongness in his actions.

Chapter 1

A young woman sat perched up on top of a roof as she surveyed the bright starry sky. A feeling of sadness and loneliness seemed to emanate from the young woman as she shivered from the coldness of the air and the slight rain drops which trickled down her nose. The wind flew past her tear-streaked face passing through her chestnut hair, making it seem as if it was an aurora surrounding her. Her ruby eyes glazed, unfocussed as she stared up at the stars above.

"Star Light, Star Bright, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. I wish for the chance to have a true purpose in my life, to feel loved by my lover." She whispered softly to the heavens. Her hands idly ran across the laces of her boots as she felt the rain dripping down her face.

"Cloud...." Tifa whispered as the sky above made her remember of past memories long ago, which she held onto even now. After Meteor had passed, Tifa had no place to go so in the end, decided to go with Cloud back to Nibelheim each sharing Tifa's new house. Everything had been going fine for the past couple of weeks. AVALANCHE had been classed as heroes in all parts of the planet, having many followers and worshippers of the group who defied ShinRa and defeated Sephiroth. After the commotion had gone down, all the team went off in their own ways to complete their own true destiny. Barret went to Kalm to see Marlene and now is a resident at Elmyra's home. Red went back to Cosmo Canyon and followed the steps of his grandfather, applying wisdom to whoever needed it. Cid went back to Rocket town and was rumoured to have married Shera. Yuffie, went back to her hometown of Wutai and had settled her family matters with her father, becoming a true member of Wutai's pagoda. Vincent left mysteriously, having no place to go but it was rumoured that he left to visit his beloved Lucrecia. Reeve went back to ShinRa and became the head of ShinRa, which joined the Gold Saucer making a profitable business with Cait Sith.

Now Tifa was just doing nothing as she continued to sit out in the rain watching the stars above. Just a couple of weeks ago, Cloud seemed to change. The Ex-SOLDIER'S temper got worse and he went off alone more than he had ever done in the past.

February was always known for being cold and windy in Nibelheim, yet Tifa refused to change her attire of white T-shirt and black skirt. Not wanting to forget the intimate moments of when Cloud had held her before their fight with Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth, gods I hate him. He ruined Cloud," Tifa said softly to herself as she rubbed her eyes dry.

"He took everything away from me. My chance with Cloud, my father, my hometown, Aeris..." she whispered as the smoke from her words trailed from her lips.

The last word she slipped out brought a tear down her cheek.

"Aeris, you were so innocent. Even though I didn't like how you always got more attention from Cloud than I did, I would have never wished something like this to happen to you," Tifa shuddered at the nightmare as she saw the silver haired reaper of death himself, stab Aeris mercilessly through the back.

"That was the first time I ever saw Cloud cry," Tifa whispered as she remembered the searing pain across her chest when Sephiroth slashed her. Her calloused hands rubbing across the scar through her clothing.

"Cloud didn't cry over me when Sephiroth slashed me but he cried when Sephiroth stabbed Aeris." The young fighter thought out loud, pulling her knees to her chin as she rocked herself slightly.

"Cloud always loved Aeris more than he'd ever love me. Ever since Cloud told me about his date with Aeris at Gold Saucer. Why is this affecting me like so?!!?" Tifa sighed as she felt her eyes go watery.

"Cloud, why can't you be just be happy?!? I'd even die if it would make you change back to what you were like seven years ago," the young fighter sniffed, wiping her tears with her gloved hands.

"What time is it anyway?!?!" She mumbled as she saw the light '10.42' flash brightly on her wristwatch.

"I better go in now, and see if Cloud is back yet," Tifa said trying to feign happiness as she crawled down the roof to her window and slipped inside. Closing her curtains, she pulled out a towel from her closet and vigorously rubbed her head. Tossing the towel onto the floor, she stripped out of her damp clothes and pulled on her purple nightdress along with her cotton robe. Turning off the light, she headed towards Cloud's bedroom.

'He's either asleep or not here,' Tifa thought as she pushed his bedroom door open.

"Cloud?!?!" She asked in question, looking around the room to end up gasping in surprise at the pair of glowing ice blue Mako coloured eyes glaring at her.

"They're punishing me they all are..." Cloud said in a voice with seemed not of his own which started to freak Tifa out thinking that Cloud was being manipulated.

"Cloud, ShinRa and Sephiroth are gone;" she began before Cloud cut her off.

"SILENCE!!!!!!!!!! Can't you hear the voices? They're everywhere. Telling me how much of a failure I am to her." He shouted causing Tifa's eyes to widen in shock of Cloud's voice.

"Cloud it wasn't your fault Aeris died. You tried..." Tifa tried again to speak.

"Yes I did try. I tried to kill her," Cloud said angrily.

"Cloud stop, please. You're scaring me," Tifa uttered, scared out of how Cloud was acting.

"I'M SCARING YOU TIFA!?!? Poor, poor Tifa, it's always you, you, you." Cloud said menacingly, stating Tifa's name as if it were a bitter taste.

"What do you mean Cloud?!?! I don't understand...." Tifa said weakly. Not liking where this argument was going.

"OF COURSE YOU UNDERSTAND!!! YOU HELPED KILL HER!!!" Cloud shouted down at her rising from the bed he was sitting on in one fluid motion. It was when he came closer to Tifa, was then when she realised that Cloud had been crying. The sheer anger on Cloud's face towards her made her shake.

"Cloud please don't say those things..." Tifa begged as she rubbed her arms in a way to console herself, trying to look at anything but the piercing Mako glow aimed at her.

Cloud chuckled softly at Tifa's vulnerable position.

"You never liked the truth did you Tifa, you always rather lie like you did to me." He said coldly watching Tifa tense as his smirk grew wider.

"You always lied to me didn't you Tif, hoping that if you acted all nicey nicey like Aeris, I'd choose you over her." Cloud continued pushing a stray lock of blonde hair out of his eyes looking straight into Tifa's eyes.

"Yet I hate to break it to you Tif but I hate lying, conniving bitches who manipulate anyone they can just to get their own way." Cloud snarled glorifying as he saw tears run down Tifa's face._ 'She deserves this after all the pain she has caused me over these years.'_ Cloud thought as he continued to watch Tifa's trembling form watching her anger rise until he knew she couldn't hold it.

"JUST STOP IT CLOUD!!!!" Tifa cried out, her hands grasping her head.

"You always wanted to better Aeris didn't you, so you could take her away from me," Cloud said harshly to her, delighting in Tifa's discomfort.

"That is not true, Cloud please listen..." Tifa begged.

"Me listen to you Tifa. I think not. I'd rather listen to one of Sephiroth's megalomaniac speeches than whatever you are gonna say." Tifa made an attempt to protest but Cloud just continued.

"I say you are no better than that bastard is and if anyone were best for you Tifa, I'd say him. You don't deserve me!!!"

"Why are you saying all these things Cloud?" Tifa whispered, not understanding why Cloud was arguing with her.

"You want to know why? Well, you both are manipulative bitches swarming all my dreams of Aeris with nightmares. Two manipulating bitches are suited to one another don't you think?!! Cause I think so" Cloud stated harshly.

"CLOUD!!!" Tifa gasped as she fell down onto her knees, her tears falling freely now. 'What has gotten into him!!??!! Yesterday he seemed so fine and...' 

"Get out of my house Tifa, you don't deserve my hospitality anymore." Cloud snorted as he looked down at her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Cloud?!?! What has happened to you to make you act this way!?!?" Tifa cried out through her anger and pain as she saw Cloud walk up to her, his eyes focussing on her.

"I have began to see the light Tifa, You see I can look past your ways for I know that you never cared about me." He said sternly as he was face to face with her.

"I used to love you once.... But you took me for granted. Aeris never did that," he whispered into Tifa's ear as the smell of alcohol came from his lips realising that he must be drunk.

"BUT CLOUD I DO LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!" Tifa wailed "I do love you," she repeated in a quieter tone, embarrassed for telling her secret to the man of her dreams. Closing her eyes she was surprised when she felt a searing pain across her left cheek as she felt herself being thrown across the room by the blow.

"DON'T YOU DARE ACT LIKE AERIS, NO-ONE IS ALLOWED TO SAY THOSE WORDS TO ME BUT AERIS." Cloud said angrily, as he placed his throbbing hand down at his side.

"Cloud...." Tifa whispered.

"Tifa..... Just go before I do something I might regret," Cloud said softly in an almost comforting way as he turned his back to her and stared out of the window.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

'I can't believe he hit me,' was the only thought on Tifa's mind as she stumbled to her feet and dashed out of the room. Clouds last words ringing in her ears.

__

"Tifa...just go before I do something I might regret," 

"I have to go, I have to go," Tifa chanted to herself as she threw on one of her spare dry t-shirts and pulled on her still wet skirt then pulling her leather jacket as she took out her suitcase from underneath her bed. She tossed all of her possessions she cared about inside and shoved a stash of gil she had been saving for a life's ticket at the Golden Saucer.

Her thoughts on leaving was the only thing on her mind as she ran out the house into the rain, going into the garage where she kept her gold chocobo Goldie (how original). She jumped on with her suitcase in her hand kicking Goldie to a sprint into the cold night.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Soon I'll have my revenge Cloud. I'm gonna take away everything you cared about like you did to me," a bloodied figure spat, pulling himself to his feet in a dark crater.

"My mother's death won't go unavenged." He snarled as he felt a coolness slide into his palm that he was so natural to.

"Masamune come, we have a little unfinished business to attend to." He whispered before walking out of the crater and walking into the cold night.

My second fic. I decided to do this as I have read some Seph/Tifa fics and the only relationship I can see them having is a sadistic one. Please email anyhow. It makes me type faster. Ja ne

Aer_Seph4eva


	2. Chapter 2

****

The Change of heart

I'm surprised that you guys like this. To tell the truth, I'm not really a fan of Cloud. That is probably why I had no problem with making him sound so cruel and all.

Chapter 2

"WARRK, WARK!!!" Shouted a voice near Tifa's ear as she felt a wet lick against her cheek.

"Uggh, Cloud." She mumbled as she saw a bright shock of yellow in her face. After a few moments, recognition finally passed through her.

"Ugh, Goldie stop that. Chocobo breath yuk!" Tifa spluttered, partially laughing at the idea of comparing Cloud to a chocobo.

'Dumb blondes gotta stick together,' Tifa laughed 'no offence Goldie,' as she sat up from the grassy floor.

"When did I get off the chocobo?!? I don't remember anything since I ran away from Cloud," Tifa thought out loud as she trembled slightly as she felt her eyes glaze. 

"No I won't cry over him," Tifa said firmly, blinking her eyes to prevent herself from crying.

"Cloud doesn't love me anymore because he can't let go of Aeris even after she's dead. That bastard," Tifa spat as she pounded her fist against the floor.

"Where am I anyway?!?" Tifa thought as she took of her surroundings. 

"I couldn't have gone too far yet this place looks nothing like Nibelheim or Rocket town," Her surroundings all looked like the Bone village plains except there were no signs of life.

"What is this place?!? It looks like a mixture of Mythril mine and Bone village," Tifa said out loud as she twirled around into the desolate abyss, holding her Goldie at her side.

"No this place can't be Mythril mine, there is no smell of Mako or anything around here." The fighter thought. "Where have you taken me Goldie?!?!" Tifa sighed as she looked down at her Chocobo.

"Oh well, I guess this is the start of our new life together Goldie, just you and me, and no Cloud eh," Tifa smiles bitterly as she pulled Goldie's reigns and headed North.

After walking North, Tifa passed a few bones and she briefly wondered if she was in Gold Saucer's prison until she saw a man in the distance.

"Oh excuse me, hello there, could you tell me where I am?!?! I seem to be lost," Tifa called out, hoping the man could hear her.

"hahahahahhaahhahhaha,"

A soft cold laugh seemed to be Tifa's reply, which caused her to raise an eyebrow.

__

'Hey wait a minute, that voice sounds familiar.'

"Hell," came the cold voice making Tifa's blood freeze. 

"No, it can't be, anyone but him,"

"*Sephiroth*"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"AAAAGGGHHH!!!!! ***Huff***Puff***Puff***" Tifa gasped, her chest rising and falling as she realised she felt warm all over.

"It was all a dream then," Tifa sighed in response before bouncing back up again as she realised she wasn't in her room.

"Where am I?!?!" Tifa thought fearfully as she saw she was in some foreign bedroom of some sort. The lack of decoration showed it was a man's room as it only had the bare necessities of a bed, cupboard and wardrobe.

She quickly tore the beige blankets away from her, relief rising within her as she noticed that her own clothes remained on her body.

"Who took me here?!?! Where's Goldie?!?! Tifa thought out loud as she eyed the room, trying to pick up any noises from below her. Strangely enough, she didn't hear anything as she crept out the room, staying on the alert.

"My dear I don't think that it is wise for you to be up and about yet," an elderly voice said to the left of the startled fighter almost making her fall down the stairs by her.

"Well uh, who are you?!?!" She said startled trying to recover from shock.

"Oh, I'm of no importance young lady. But can I ask who you are?!?! Yu look familiar" the old woman countered as she peered through her spectacles.

Tifa blushed and looked down, having a great idea on how the woman's reaction with one of the famous AVALANCHE members would be.

"I'm Tifa, Tifa Lockhart from AVALANCHE," Tifa whispered quietly.

"AVALANCHE!!! REALLY?!?! OH MY GOD!!! I HAVE ONE OF THE FAMOUS MEMBERS OF AVALANCHE IN MY HOME!!!!" she said with excitement as she jumped up and down.

"Thanks for all your hospitality and all but I have to go now," Tifa began then thought of something.

"Hey wait a minute?!?! How did I get here?!?!" Tifa asked, wanting the true answer.

"Oh how rude of me, I haven't let you eat anything. I will tell you everything you'll need to know after your have filled your stomach. Did AVALANCHE ever feed you girl?!?!" she laughed out loud as the woman straightened a hairpin in her grey tousled hair. Her brown eyes looking at Tifa happily.

"Okay then, I'm famished," Tifa said as she rubbed her stomach with laughter as she followed the woman down the stairs, the floral wallpaper reminding her of Aeris' cottage.

"No I will refuse to remember my past. It serves no importance to me anymore."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So my son Sydney had found you out cold on your chocobo. Being such the sweetie pie, he walked the whole 5 miles with you on your chocobo here to me. You have been out cold for the last three days." The old woman rambled as she sat down by the table opposite Tifa and sipped her tea.

"I was so surprised that you weren't frozen as you only had small amount of layers of clothing in the Icicle Area. What where you thinking?!?! This place is no Costa del Sol," the woman scolded as she stood up and went over to the stove, swirling some soup with a wooden handle as Tifa sat at the table, listening quietly.

"Anyhow, my son isn't here now as he has gone away for a few days to get some gylash (wrong spelling?!?) greens from the Chocobo sage for our chocobo. You should stay here and wait for him. He is very handsome," the woman laughed as she watched Tifa's face turn red.

"Uhh okay. I' love to stay but I have to go now. Tell your son I said thank you anyway." the female fighter said as she was about to stand up from the table.

"Alrighty then but you aren't going until you have had some good old fashioned soup in your belly," she laughed as she the old woman pulled out a bowl from the cupboard, spooned a small portion of soup into the bowl and handed it to Tifa.

"Eat up young one, you'll need all the strength you can get if you're gonna venture out of Icicle Inn." The woman kindly said to Tifa, turning off the stove and placing it on a cooling triangle.

"Ugh, okay then. Thank you," Tifa politely replied as she placed the soup filled spoon to her lips. Delighting in the taste of the warm liquid sliding down her throat.

"No prob. Now if you need me, I'll be out back tending the chocobos." The old woman said as she smiled a final time and left the kitchen.

'How in Kami did I end up arriving here of all places.' Tifa thought as she picked up her empty bowl to place it in the sink. After all, it was the least she could do after all the kindness she had been issued.

"Why couldn't Goldie have travelled some place warm like Costa Del Sol or Gold Saucer?" she laughed as she flicked a tendril of her hair over her shoulder.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Bye and thank you," Tifa said her fair wells on Goldie as she pulled on the reigns while her other hand grasped her newly given purple shawl she received as a gift from the old woman.

"Have a safe journey and good luck!" Tifa got as a faint reply, slightly smiling as the image of her mother went through her mind.

"Come on Goldie, lets go where the wind takes us," Tifa said softly stoking he Chocobo's head as the snow soon started to fall.

"GIDDY YAP. YEEHAH !!!" the young fighter laughed as Goldie sprinted off in the distance.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I sense someone getting closer. Hmmn is it.... Tifa!??!" the silver haired man thought out loud as he watched the snowflakes drop from the sky.

"Cloud, soon everything you cared about will be mine." he cackled as he threw his head back and laughed, the icicles around him trembling slightly from his power as he trudged along the snow waiting for the time when the female fighter crosses paths with him.

Finished chapter. I know it was a lil boring but I am trying to give the story more depth for later on. Please review and all, it makes me write faster. Oh yeah, just for some of you Aeris lovers. I'm gonna make her be revived in this fic to be nice. 

Ja ne

Aer_seph4eva@yahoo.co.uk 


	3. Chapter 3

****

The Change of heart

Oh my god!!!!!! She's still alive, is probably what most of you are thinking. Sorry it took ages, I had severe Writers block and if it wasn't for my friend Saiyangirl, I wouldn't be updating so soon. Now I know many people have been waiting for the lemon part but it will be definitely in the next chapter. I promise.

By the way, Estuans Interius Ira Vehementi means burning inside with violent anger. 

Now on with the fic, tee hee.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I sense someone getting closer. Hmmn is it.... Tifa!??!" The silver haired man thought out loud as he watched the snowflakes drop from the sky.

"Cloud, soon everything you cared about will be mine." He cackled as he threw his head back and laughed the icicles around him trembling slightly from his power as he trudged along the snow waiting for the time when the female fighter crosses paths with him.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oooh, Breezy," Tifa shivered as she rubbed her gloved hands together as she rode on Goldie's back looking over the wide span on white which nestled around her. Her thoughts trailing back to when she was young on how she played snowball fights where she always won and how she made snow angels across the frozen hills of Nibelheim.

'What should I do then when I get to Icicle Inn?!?!' the Zangan fighter thought as she watched the never ending white scenery before her as flecks of snow started to fall gently down. Each snowflake different from the next reflecting soft hues of blue and silver as it danced around Tifa in the wind, tousle her hair as she kept as slow gallop with the golden chocobo, admiring the scenery around her. 

"So beautiful," Tifa whispered as she looked behind her at the chocobo footprints across the snow. The colour of innocence, of beauty, of serenity, of Sephiroth...

"WAH?!?! Why do you continue to haunt my thoughts?!?!" Tifa gasped pulling on the reins causing Goldie to WARK suddenly to a stop. Her hand rising towards her forehead to rub out the flecks of snow on her cheeks as she gave out a deep sigh.

"Sephiroth... I talk as if you are alive... I must be going crazy...." The female fighter voiced quietly, pinching her nose in concentration before shaking her head as if to clear her disheartening thoughts.

"WWWWAAAAAAAAAARRRRRKKKKKK!!!!!!!" The chocobo shrieked as Tifa was instantly thrown backwards onto the snow with a painful thud.

"AAGGHH, Goldie, what has gotten into you," Tifa moaned as she rubbed her sore side which began to throb slightly due to the coldness of the snow. The chocobo seemed to take no need of its rider as it began to tremble and stumble a few times as if he knew a ruby dragon was coming after him. After shaking snow out of her hair a few times, Tifa pulled back slightly as she saw the raw fear in the chocobo's red eyes, mixed with something that looked like severe confusion or the lack of ability to control ones self.

"Huh red?!?!" Tifa questioned to herself as she thought that normal common chocobos normally have blue 'Odd?!?!' she thought thinking of all the harmful status's that she had learnt from her past missions with AVALANCHE. 

"Goldie?!?! Hey... you all right," Tifa asked as she pulled herself up from the snow, wincing slightly when she saw a trickle of blood staining the snow floor and a sharp overturned rock. Forgetting about her minor injury, she walked to the still frightened chocobo and pulled at its reins in a way to calm it down.

"Hey it's alright, Goldie..." Tifa soothed rubbing Goldie's golden feathers, mumbling all the status's in her mind as the chocobo still remained to act detached from its surroundings as the vacant gaze made Tifa have a fearful thought. "That was the same gaze Cloud did when he was manipulated by Sephir...." Tifa began but was cut off suddenly as the Chocobo gave a tremendous wark and pulled on its reins with unknown strength, becoming free as it ran off into the distance as Tifa tried to follow after yet failed when the Chocobo ran from eyesight.

"What in Planet's word did I do to deserve this?!?! This isn't my day," Tifa moaned, as she stood alone in the snow for a few moments, the pain in her side, which was once bearable had now become painless due to the cold winds.

Knowing that the chocobo wasn't going to come back anytime soon, Tifa sighed again, moving a chestnut lock away from her face. She began her long walk back to the old woman's house she was at before moaning and cursing a few times that the chocobo had ran away with all of her potions, ethers and elixirs strapped to its belt.

"Damn, stupid chocobo," Tifa muttered as she brushed some of the flakes off her shawl, thanking the old woman again for the warm clothing even if it was only a blanket.

"What in Kami's name made her run off like that?!?!" The female fighter mumbled to herself, kicking the snow in front of her, marring the white beauty, unaware of the shadow behind her.....

"I've got an idea," came a cool voice from behind her back which made Tifa's back stiffen as her shoulder muscles shook with dread. Her hands unconsciously clenching as her once red face turned stark white in shock.

'No it can't be him, anyone but him," Tifa's mind screamed as she felt the strong will to run yet her legs remained frozen in place, stiff. Her waist turning slightly to see what her mind had warned her of... Sephiroth....

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Sephiroth...." Tifa whispered the sound just managing to reach Sephiroth's lips as his lips turned into an evil smile as he looked at his frozen captive.

"So glad that you remember me Tifa," the silver haired warrior, said softly. Each word rolling of his tongue as if all his words had been mesmerised as he stared intensely at Tifa, his piercing emerald Mako gaze glowing hauntingly seeming to penetrate through Tifa's whole being. The general knowing how fearful Tifa looked at that moment caused him to smirk even wider.

.................................................................................................................................

"Oh my god, he's gonna kill me," Tifa thought frantically, scared stiff as she eyed Sephiroth stance. The great Ex-general clad in his infamous black leather attire, his silver tendrils blowing in the wind creating an aurora; his deadly sword Masamune drawn and ready in his right gloved hand.

"Se..ph...hir....oth...." Tifa managed out as her legs turned to jelly and collapsed beneath her. There was no chance she could beat let alone defend herself from the mighty general without Cloud and her teammates. His fierce glow of his eyes seemed to glow showing the true feeling of 'Estuans interius Ira vehementi'. Knowing that she had no chance of winning a fight with him, she looked down at his Masamune, waiting for when he will force the sword of death through her stomach like he did to Aeris. He then took a long stride towards her. That was when she caught the sight of golden feathers stuck to the blade which made her crawl back slightly in horror.

'He didn't...'

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

Sephiroth was glorifying in Tifa's gaze at she stared motionless up at him to then collapse on the snowy ground moving her eyes to look at his sword.

'I've found her mother...' Sephiroth mentally stated as he took one step towards her to see her recoil back and scramble backwards looking in terror at Masamune.

"What's wrong Tifa, you don't like my sword and here I thought you respected rare weaponry," Sephiroth chuckled as he brought his sword up and inspected it, noting the bloody chocobo feathers and instantly realising what she must be thinking.

"Aaah yes," Sephiroth said softly, flicking the feathers from Masamune as they landed at his feet.

"Well I had a little encounter with a golden chocobo, I sorted it of course," Sephiroth said as he continued to laugh, stroking his weapon with gloved fingers as he eyed the girl on the floor who seemed to be trembling. Whether from anger or from fear, the general didn't know nor did he seem to care as he took another step towards the traumatised fighter.

.................................................................................................................................

"Goldie, you...you....." Tifa began feeling the rush of adrenaline run through her veins, the anger on how he had slaughtered her chocobo which was the only gift she received from Cloud. Sephiroth's laughter intensifying her anger and giving her the energy she needed to flip up and run away from the megalomaniac. This cached him off guard as she sped off away from him, her heart beating so fast that she thought it was going to leap out of her chest as she heard loud footsteps behind her which speeded up considerably making Tifa realise that Sephiroth was running after her.

"Oh s&*t, Oh s&*t," Tifa gasped forcing herself to run faster as she heard the fast footsteps behind her. Her mind screaming at her to escape, hides, anything to get away from the great Sephiroth.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Heh heh, she thinks she can try to escape," Sephiroth chuckled as he was slightly shocked at the quick reflex of Tifa flipping out of the snow and dashing off into the distance. Quickly clipping his Masamune back into his sheath, he began sprinting after her.

"Heh, I need a little fun," Sephiroth said to himself as he watched the girl sprinting far ahead of him deciding to chase Tifa without using his Jenova special abilities to swoop down and catch her.

He continued a couple of minutes at a slow speed watching Tifa's speed not falter as her hair whipped around her, chuckling a few times as he saw her almost trip and stumble against the snowy terrain. Deciding that he had enough fun, Sephiroth sped up faster quickly catching up with the young fighter as he quickly tackled her down, landing on top of her as she struggled underneath.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ummmf," Tifa gasped out as she had the wind knocked out of her as her body was forced to the ground with great strength that she swore she had dislocated her shoulder. Breathing a few times to get her breath back, Tifa tried to squirm out of the iron grip which was held around her waist while trying to get her legs free as Sephiroth wrapped his strong legs around her thighs.

"Let me go," Tifa gasped out during all her struggling, panting slightly due to her recent sprinting and that she had a fully heavy weighted SOLDIER pinning her down as he chuckled slightly, his warm breath on Tifa's neck caused her to tremble slightly. Ridding the thought of what position both of them were in and who was holding her like this, she fought to get her breath back before speaking.

"How can you..you...still be alive. I saw Cloud kill you.." Tifa began as she felt the grip Sephiroth held on her tighten making her have a problem with her breathing.

"Strife didn't kill me," Sephiroth snarled into Tifa's ear with anger. At the same time he looked amazed at the rising hairs on Tifa's neck having an animalistic urge to nuzzle his face against her neck, yet forced himself to stop as he caught himself on what he was going to do.

"No Strife is so foolish, he thought that he killed me in the final round, but no. That was just another mere puppet that I controlled the same as Cloud, heh heh," Sephiroth said as he still continued to hold onto Tifa.

"Although Strife killed mother's body. Jenova's cells are still truly alive within me. She tells me to go on... to seek revenge on Strife." Sephiroth continued whilst looking at the back of Tifa's head fascinated on all the variety of tones of brown her hair held.

"It is only chance that I had come across you, I have wanted to talk to you for a long time Tifa," Sephiroth whispered hoarsely into Tifa's ear. "And much, much, more...."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ugh, Sephiroth get off me!!!" Tifa gasped as she had a stomach wrenching though of what he was implying to. Tifa continued to struggle and had a short display of relief, when she felt that the general's grip had loosened to then suddenly fall still as she heard a rustle of clothing behind her. To then see that Sephiroth had shrugged off his leather trench coat, the cold and snow around him not seeming to discomfort him at all.

'Oh F&^K' Tifa thought as more than realised what Sephiroth implied, trying to roll over so that she could loosen the grip he had on her thighs whilst trying to wiggle away as he looked down into Tifa's frightened copper red eyes.

"Hmmn, so you can understand what I want Tifa..." Sephiroth said softly as he began to lean closer as Tifa's head leaned back into the snow, her eyes fearful as his eyes locked onto hers.

"No, please..." Tifa begged as she knew what was about to come, her nails scraping across the downtrodden snow wanting anything, a knife, a blade a...

"AAGGHH you b*%&h," Sephiroth cried out as he let go of Tifa out of reflex, cradling the side of his now bloody forehead as he saw Tifa drop the rock she was holding as she bolted up and ran off. Sephiroth, now seriously angry was not now going to let Tifa go free as he too quickly stood up and with un human speed, sped and grabbed Tifa's running form from behind, holding her waist tightly as he held Masamune against her neck with his other hand. The general saw her trembling with only rose his anger as he started to see red through his left eye.

"You think you could get away with that Tifa hmmn, just hit me and then run??!" Sephiroth said roughly as he pressed the sword further into Tifa's neck as he saw a couple of tears leak from Tifa's eyes.

"I'd advise to you that you better not do that again," Sephiroth whispered as he pressed his sword even further drawing blood as it began to ooze down Tifa's throat.

"Heh, blood for blood," Sephiroth whispered as he bent his head down and suckled upon her neck, trailing his tongue along her neck, as she trembled in fear.

"ummm, nice..." Sephiroth chuckled, his laughing causing his chest to rumble as he removed his lips from Tifa's neck.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Please don't. Not here, not with you," Tifa whispered fearing that her voice would crack if brought any louder. He seemed to laugh at her response. An eerie menacing laugh, that brought shivers to the soul from the sheer insanity of it.

"Hmmn, I thought with you being brought up in Nibelheim that you wouldn't mind the cold and you didn't seem to mind when you slept outside the night before you fought me with Cloud." Sephiroth said, delighting on how Tifa's back went stiff with the thought.

"Did I touch a nerve?!?" Sephiroth chuckled as he felt Tifa begin to struggle again, feeling amused on how much spirit a worthless human can own.

"Heh, heh... Okay then, if you don't like being out in the cold. I'll find you a place to stay warm.." Sephiroth whispered as that was the last thing Tifa heard as she felt herself go drowsy as her eyes began to close.

Tee hee hee. I had fun with this chapter. Poor Tifa, how is Sephiroth still alive. All the answers will come in the next chapter and I'll try to update my other fic soon. Thanks for the emails. 

Ja ne

Aer_seph4eva....

P.S. I need more emails for me to put up my next chapter cause it makes me write faster.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4

The Change of heart

by Aer_seph4eva

Yes I'm back to continue this fic since it is the summer holidays and I am in a very good mood. I have changed a few minor parts from my original plan and now I have decided to put my fic in N17 again. No this fic is not a PWP story so for the people out there who think this is another hentai piece for no reason, you are wrong.

Another reason why I am continuing this fic is because Saiyangirl hasn't done her part of the bargain by continuing a lemon piece for me and I cannot get in contact with her. I would appreciate it for anyone who knows her to contact her to see if she is alright.

I have to say thank you to all the other people in the past who have complemented me with this fic and made me continue to write. I really appreciate it all. That is why I am truly writing.

Another thing that came to my thoughts was the rape issue. Yes I know it is something horrific that I would never ever wish onto somebody, not even one of my enemies. That is why I am bringing back a higher rating and a warning for certain readers who may have not seen my warnings before. I am anti-rape so if people want to flame me due to it, it is fair enough but expect no reply from it. The rape in this story is not to be offensive to anyone and I think that due to the controversial issue of mixing a romance and rape with Tifa and Sephiroth, some people couldn't understand how it could work out. Like I said this is not a PWP story for Sephiroth to lay Tifa, those type of stories happen to sicken me. I happen to a romance type, if you don't believe me, try reading my other stories like 'to love an Ancient'.

**So please if you want to skip the rape part, skip the next chapter because I don't want to traumatize anyone who is uncomfortable about the whole idea of rape. **

Now that the apologies and such are out of the way on with the fic.

****

WARNING!!!! THIS CHAPTER WILL SHOW SCENES OF GORE, !!! PLEASE DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU ARE NOT AN MATURE READER OR IF YOU CANNOT TAKE THE STORYLINE... thank you...

On the last chapter....

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Please don't. Not here, not with you," Tifa whispered fearing that her voice would crack if brought any louder. He seemed to laugh at her response. An eerie menacing laugh, that brought shivers to the soul from the sheer insanity of it.

"Hmmn, I thought with you being brought up in Nibelheim that you wouldn't mind the cold and you didn't seem to mind when you slept outside the night before you fought me with Cloud." Sephiroth said, delighting on how Tifa's back went stiff with the thought.

"Did I touch a nerve?!?" Sephiroth chuckled as he felt Tifa begin to struggle again, feeling amused on how much spirit a worthless human can own.

"Heh, heh... Okay then, if you don't like being out in the cold. I'll find you a place to stay warm.." Sephiroth whispered as that was the last thing Tifa heard as she felt herself go drowsy as her eyes began to close.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Heh heh heh, that's right Tifa, close your eyes," Sephiroth chuckled quietly as the Sleep Materia in his sword shined to life bathing the two in an unnatural green glow. Repositioning the sleeping woman in his arms, Sephiroth carried her back to retrieve his coat all the while starring in the female fighter's face.

"Mother, I have done what you wished. I have found one of the female traitors," Sephiroth said softly to the skies as he pulled his leather coat on, fastening his shoulder pads on before lifting the Zangan fighter to his chest as the snow began to fall around him. Turning in a full circle, his Mako intensified eyes searched the barren area, looking for a building a person.

'Wait,' his mind thought, hearing what sounded like a heavy breathing chocobo and a rider in the far East.

'From how that bird is breathing, that rider will take a rest soon. Maybe if I follow them then I can find a cabin or some sort,' the warrior strategically planned, looking down at Tifa who shivered slightly in his arms.

'If not for me, then for her. She will be useless to mother if she is dead and frozen.' Sephiroth thought, beginning to run after the rider, bending his head down and towards the girl in his arms to protect his face from the snow.

Ten minutes had passed since the general had been following his target and now he could see a faint out line of what looked like a wooden cabin. Slowly jogging to a stop, Sephiroth watched as the unknown rider jumped off his yellow Chocobo and rushed inside the building.

"Hmmm, I think we have found our place of rest," the Ex-General, smirked readjusting his hold of the girl in his arms, rubbing his hands across her and cheeks to prevent frostbite before trudging over to the cabin.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Momma I'm home," stated Sydney, dropping his sodden pile of clothes before greeting his mother in a strong hug.

"Oh Sydney, it is great to have you back. Did you get the greens from the Chocobo sage?" the old woman asked eagerly, pulling herself away from her son so that she could pick up the bundle of clothing he had dropped.

"SYDNEY!!! What have I told you about dropping wet clothing on the dry rug!" his mother exclaimed to which the younger man winced.

"ummm. gomen mother. I was just so keen to see if that girl was alright that I didn't think," the blonde haired man apologised, bending his head down as his ponytail slid over his shoulder.

"It's alright boy. I know you didn't mean to but I have to say that the young woman you brought in left not too long ago, but she told me to thank you." The elderly woman said watching the look on her son's face drop.

"But...but...she was one of the members of AVALANCHE. Tifa Lockheart and I wanted to get her autograph," the blonde haired man moaned, sighing with annoyance before being driven out of his reverie by a knock at the door.

"I'll go get that mother. Tifa may have returned for more supplies," the man said gleefully, dashing to the door before his mother had a chance to answer. Unlatching the door and swinging it open with excitement, the thought of seeing the female celebrity instantly decimated as his heart almost stopped at the sight.

There in front of him stood a man who must have been 6ft or more clad in all black. A long sword hung down by the man's side. If the menacing sword wasn't frightful enough, the man's face was ten times more frightful. Long unnaturally white coloured hair framed a face which held glaring, terrifying, evil looking emerald eyes. In the man's arms was the girl Sydney had rescued earlier. Tifa Lockheart.

"Oh S%&t..." the blonde haired man gasped. Sydney wasn't stupid, even though he had lived a secluded life, everyone knew of the face of the man who tried to summon meteor. The man who worked for ShinRa and disappeared those 5 years ago. His name felt so chilling and unusual that no-one could ever forget it. Sephiroth...

"Who's it dear....oh my.." came a voice behind Sydney who couldn't even utter a squeak or gasp for his mother to run, to hide...

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Knocking swiftly on the door, Sephiroth looked bemused as he looked at the man who answered it, Lanky arms and lanky legs and a look of fear and shock was upon the strangers face which made the Ex-General smirk in pleasure.

'He will be easy to dispose of. He doesn't even have a weapon. Oh it looks like there is someone else in there. An old woman...' Sephiroth noticed before letting himself through the door, glaring at all the occupants in the house.

"Me and my 'mate' have came here for shelter from the snow. If you wouldn't mind, I'll be showing myself to a room." The General said coolly, expecting no response as both the old woman and young's man's face turned into an unnatural white.

"You...you.... are Sephiroth....the one who killed all those people.. we...I....I cannot let you or your l...l....lady ff...fri...ennd.... stay in our h...ho.. home...," the blonde haired man stammered, his whole body shaking which made the silver haired warrior raise a silver eyebrow. 

"I see... Then you have left me no choice..." Sephiroth stated in an unusually quiet voice. Placing the unconscious girl down below him, Sephiroth began to slowly unclip Masamune from his hip while at the same time staring into the blonde man's face, noticing how his hazelnut eyes were dilated in fear and that the old woman behind him too held the same expression of terror.

"Now, since your are not treating me with conviviality. I think you know what part comes now," Sephiroth said in an almost sympathetic way. Almost.

In one deft movement, the glorified warrior dashed across the room and made one gigantic slash in a 360' direction as if he imitated the Summon Odin himself. 

The kill was fast and painless as neither of them have the chance to scream or cry out before they fell down to the ground like mannequins. Like puppets who had lost their strings. Stepping back from the dead bodies Sephiroth admired his 'art-work'. There wasn't anything more beautiful, than watching the enemy be covered in their own blood, Sephiroth smirked sadistically, rubbing the excess crimson blood off his blade and onto what was once the young male.

Taking one more look at the corpses, the callous warrior noticing that the door was open and it was still snowing made him decide to lay waste to the bodies. 

'After all,' Sephiroth thought sardonically. 'The sight wouldn't be attractive for my Tifa even though it seems pleasing to my eye.'

So with a quick flick of his wrist, the two corpses were lifted into the air and through the air before being engulfed in flames by a 'spur-of-the-moment' Fire 3 spell. Rubbing his hands in fulfilment, Sephiroth slammed the cabin door shut and looked over to see if his little 'capture' was still sleeping. Walking through the now bloodied rug on the carpet, he bent down and picked Tifa up in one movement before walking upstairs for some sort of bedroom.

"Humph, not my favourite décor but it'll do," Sephiroth frowned, looking over at all the cheerful, floral wallpaper before grinning widely when he saw the double bed. Dumping the sleeping girl on the bed, the silver haired warrior had a final glance at her innocent face before shutting the door and walking downstairs into the living room. Unclipping the Masamune off his hip, carefully placed the Death blade on top of the dining table before resting himself in one of the settees.

Stretching his arms over his head being awarded with a crack, Sephiroth felt his mind being jolted and that only meant one thing. Jenova was trying to contact him. Clearing his head of all thought, Sephiroth slowly drew his head back as he closed his eyes awaiting for the darkness...

__

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I think I'll finish it there. I don't want to spoil the surprise in the next chapter. I am gonna try my best to try and update this fic as often as possible.

Ja ne

Aer_seph4eva@yahoo.co.uk

P.S

To all the people who I have told the basic story plot, please don't tell anyone else. You will know who you are. I want to keep the story enticing due to the long wait. 

Any quotes? Comments?

Email me at ......

Aer_seph4eva@yahoo.co.uk


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5

The Change of heart

by Aer_seph4eva

Hey!!! I uploaded this fic back up again but I am no giving it a different rating 'R' instead of N-17 so I'll have to reduce the gory and angst by just a touch!

Oh before I forget!! As this fic has changed rather considerably. There is no lemon in this section but in the next section.

Anywho... on with the fic!!!

"Humph, not my favourite décor but it'll do," Sephiroth frowned, looking over at all the cheerful, floral wallpaper before grinning widely when he saw the double bed. Dumping the sleeping girl on the bed, the silver haired warrior had a final glance at her innocent face before shutting the door and walking downstairs into the living room. Unclipping the Masamune off his hip, carefully placed the Death blade on top of the dining table before resting himself in one of the settees.

Stretching his arms over his head being awarded with a crack, Sephiroth felt his mind being jolted and that only meant one thing. Jenova was trying to contact him. Clearing his head of all thought, Sephiroth slowly drew his head back as he closed his eyes awaiting for the darkness...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Life.....

Death.....

Rebirth...

Revenge.....

Revenge will be ours...

The soft cry of pain reached the warrior's mind, giving out an ear splitting screech of undying wrath, and non-stop rage while his inner soul laughed with mirth at their weak outbursts. The planet's anger crackled like thunder spiralling through the energy of green wisps of Lifestream. Sephiroth cackled in sheer delight and amusement, his inner projection of himself sensing the unwelcome surroundings he always received whenever he made himself go into his meditation of the Planet's soul, so that he could speak with his mother. His mouth turned up into a cruel smirk as he noticed rivulets of green energy rush towards him as if to fight against him, yet stop at just a foot distance, as if wanting to attack yet him yet too afraid of his powerful aura, that wrapped around him as a materia barrier which kept the lifestream at bay. Sephiroth clenched his fists together, building up his inner strength as the Mako in his blood flowed violently through his veins and into the ever-growing ball of energy, that grew larger in his palms as green energy crackled and made the ground tremble beneath his feet. In an instant Sephiroth thrust his arms outwards towards the moving lifestream, then let go of the blast as streams of energy smashed against the green lifestream snapping the spirals of energy and decimating it into oblivion. Sephiroth smirked evilly in enjoyment watching the lifestream wither slowly then die beneath his feet.

"That's for destroying Mother and Meteor!" Sephiroth snarled out, walking past the now open barricade as he sighed in contentment on why he had entered the mental realm.

"Mother.... I know you are near. I can hear your voice, your energy. Come to me mother. Tell me what I must do....." Sephiroth said in a softer tone raising his bared arms to the sky at the glowing ball of green above.

__

"SEPHIROTH......." Came a faint moaning voice which boomed from above as the room began to tremble as excess Lifestream wavered in fear from the sheer raw power that radiated from above. Although the green aura from above was blazingly bright, Sephiroth held his eyes fixed to the sky , his hands tingling in excitement at the inevitable arrival of the one sheer being. The one that would only rival and belong internally with his own being with blood. His mother. Jenova.

"Mother..." Sephiroth gasped, holding in the sheer sight of her, his mouth agape with wonder as he saw the image of her rise from as if the heavens and down before him, glowing as if she were the messenger of the devil herself as the aurora around her created a halo around her whole form. Spirals of silver hair waved gently from her own energy, carpeting the green earthiness of the leftover lifestream and bathed the room with the image of darkness and evil. Her body seemed to hold no shape that Sephiroth could compare her to, her body dripping wet with the colour of her own life blood, a red glossy substance, which wrapped over her own body as if a elegant crimson robe.

Sephiroth's tongue began to lightly rub across his chapped lips, the smell and image of blood over powering his senses as he held yet again the hope that someday he would be there where his mother floated in all her glory, in a regal cape of crimson blood overflowing from her form and onto the floor. It seemed as if she were the image of a angel, no a god in Sephiroth's eyes.

"_Sephiroth.....the time is now...."_ Came the haunting deep voice which penetrated Sephiroth's whole being as his hands trembled slightly in desperation to at least touch his mother, 'The crisis from the sky'.

"The time? The time for what?" Sephiroth questioned, his eyes now staring into the glowing red ones of Jenova herself.

__

"The rebirth.... Life... death......the rebirth!!!" Came the moaning response as Sephiroth wrapped one of his hands around an idle tentacle, stroking it gently between his bare hands as the words Jenova boomed echoed inside his head.

"Rebirth? I don't understand..." Sephiroth whispered looking up into his 'mother's' face which lacked any emotion as her red eyes, glowed as if they were shared the fires with the deadly Hades.

__

"Ribirth...is the life energy of the two of us returning back to glory...." Came an eerie reply as Sephiroth frowned slightly in response, as his ears perked up at the faint sound of what Sephiroth assumed were drums pounding lightly from the now darkened room. His shoulders tensed slightly as the drum beat began to beat faster as a familiar, sinister tune began to reach his ears that he always heard whenever he was near his mother.

"My rebirth...I need to be back in not only soul but in body...."

"Mother?" Sephiroth asked in question, his eyes fixed at the red orbs above him.

__

"I want you to revive me son... Please your mother..... revive me,"

"But how?" Sephiroth almost half exclaimed, his fists clenching in excitement at the wondrous thought that he would finally meet his mother again in his real form and not in his dreams.

__

"Through the reunion of mind and body."

"??????"

"A host son... a host which holds blood of our kind..."

"But all of your clones have died and there is no one else that carries your blood besides me and that puppet." Sephiroth replied, his face smirking as the image of a certain haired blonde haired SOLDIER came to mind and how even after all this time, he still had the power to control his puny mind.

".....you don't understand?"

"Mother?"

"Create a host....You know how...." Came a sharp response as Sephiroth stood still for a moment, before the sentence sunk in and he finally comprehended what she meant.

"Me mate....?" Sephiroth's face blanched, at his mother's cryptic words, before shuddering in response to what he knew Jenova meant. The image of the girl he recently found, Tifa Lockheart and what his mother was saying made his cold run cold.

"With that female traitor?" He said slowly, as he watched Jenova pause before a sly grin grew on her face.

"Yes....I always knew you had my intelligence..." Jenova grinned, one of her long, thing appendages wrapping around Sephiroth's wrist tightly in reassurance as she saw the look of mortification cross his face.

"But...She is a .a...a... human, a traitor." Sephiroth protested, the image of him, being told to do that, and with a human sickened him.

"Aren't you part human too?"

"......"

"Listen to mother.... I will help you..."

"But mother... She...I... I'll more than likely damage her or break her... She is too weak mother... is there another......?" He protested again unable to meet Jenova's eyes as he looked down at the floor, awaiting the sharp comeback.

"NO!!!!!!! Don't you want to please mother?" Jenova snapped in response as Sephiroth winced at the decibels of her voice.

".........I care nothing for females let alone a human one. I don't even want to slightly touch her, only if touching her is linked with killing her...." The warrior muttered quietly, smiling at the last part of his comment

"There there son, I know humans are repulsive, that is why I have enhanced and given your testosterone levels a high boost. So that it will be in your instinct to mate with that ugly brat," Jenova said in a deep sugar coated voice, as Sephiroth cringed that he had no way of changing his mother's mind.

'And what is this about Testosterone boost?'

"Isn't there another way... no....please I don't want to..." Sephiroth asked, keeping his voice calm as his mind was whirled with conflict. 

"Why?"

"I just can't.....It holds no true purpose..."

"You foolish brat.... I need you to spawn a child in order for me to revive myself."

"I'm sorry mother.... I'm just uncomfortable with it," Sephiroth apologised dropping to one knee as he bent his head. He had made his mother angry and he didn't want to know how she would deal with her wrath.

"I know son, that is why I am helping you. Do you remember how you reacted when you saw that impudent female creature?"

".....I chased after her and captured her," Sephiroth answered as the memory replayed through his mind.

"Yes...but do you remember this....." Jenova said in a gleeful voice as the image flooded Sephiroth's mind. His mouth agape at what he saw yet what he knew was true. 

##############################################################

"Strife didn't kill me," Sephiroth snarled into Tifa's ear with anger. At the same time he looked amazed at the rising hairs on Tifa's neck having an animalistic urge to nuzzle his face against her neck, yet forced himself to stop as he caught himself on what he was going to do.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"It is only chance that I had come across you, I have wanted to talk to you for a long time Tifa," Sephiroth whispered hoarsely into Tifa's ear. "And much, much, more...."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hmmn, so you can understand what I want Tifa..." Sephiroth said softly as he began to lean closer as Tifa's head leaned back into the snow, her eyes fearful as his eyes locked onto hers.

__

##############################################################

"Heh, blood for blood," Sephiroth whispered as he bent his head down and suckled upon her neck, trailing his tongue along her neck, as she trembled in fear.

"ummm, nice..." Sephiroth chuckled, his laughing causing his chest to rumble as he removed his lips from Tifa's neck.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Please don't. Not here, not with you," Tifa whispered fearing that her voice would crack if brought any louder. He seemed to laugh at her response. An eerie menacing laugh, that brought shivers to the soul from the sheer insanity of it.

##############################################################

"I...I don't remember doing that." Sephiroth blinked in surprise, taking a step back in horror at the image of him and how 'out of character'. He felt repulsed at his own actions and his lack of self control.

" Sephiroth....Sephiroth... see I told you I had increased your hormone level making them off balance. Come now Sephiroth, why did you really run after her for when you could have easily killed her on the spot??"

"I was going to use her as blackmail for Cloud and get my revenge on him before re-summoning the black materia and Meteor. I hadn't planned anything else...." 

##############################################################

"Heh, blood for blood," Sephiroth whispered as he bent his head down and suckled upon her neck, trailing his tongue along her neck, as she trembled in fear.

"ummm, nice..." Sephiroth chuckled, his laughing causing his chest to rumble as he removed his lips from Tifa's neck.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Please don't. Not here, not with you," Tifa whispered fearing that her voice would crack if brought any louder. He seemed to laugh at her response. An eerie menacing laugh, that brought shivers to the soul from the sheer insanity of it.

##############################################################

"Please mother, Stop.... I don't want see this.... I refuse to believe this!"

"Don't you want to make your mother happy?"

"Of course I do but I....can't...."

"Why? You are afraid of some weak female human that you could crush easily with your bare hands."

"No.... I can kill her for you mother... Just ask me and I will but please... I can't deal with what you want me to do,"

"Rape? Come now Sephiroth, haven't I brought you up well enough that you are above all those humans. Why do you care how they feel?"

"I don't! But....."

"You care more how those humans do than that of how I feel...."

"No It's not that!"

"What is it then?"

"......."

"Sephiroth, Sephiroth, Sephiroth, whatever shall I do with you..." Jenova said in mock amusement, her eyes glaring at his form while she thumped her tentacles across the ground, before a malicious grin rose on her face, as a evil thought came to her mind.

"Don't worry my son, I know how you feel..."

"....You do mother?"

"Yes... now come here my son, I would never force you to do anything," Sephiroth stepped near his mother and placed his head against the slick chest hearing her heartbeat beneath.

"There... there.... Everything will be alright. Just close your eyes and let mother deal with everything...." Jenova soothed as a thick tentacle from behind her crawled slowly out of Sephiroth's sight and he was suddenly aware of it as he felt something cool slap onto his face as a white burning streaks of pain wracked his body as his body contracted. The last thing he saw was the glowing red eyes looking over him before it went dark.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Two eyes opened wincing from the bright light before adjusting as Mako eyes scanned the room, carefully taking note of the temperature of the room and the smell. Checking to see that no-one was around, the figure began to rise from the sitting position he was in, stumbling slightly at the unexpected weight of their legs and height. Gloved hands gripped the chair tightly with clenched hands as the movement what looked like what could be a grin slightly grazed across the man's lips as he uttered his first few words since his awakening.

"Revenge shall be mine...." Jenova cackled, rubbing one gloved hand against the pale cheekbone of the face she now held, a deep chuckle slipping from his throat as she looked down at the coffee table before her and at the infamous face that she had managed to possess. Sephiroth.

It was then she heard a knock upstairs and her whole reason to why she was there came back to her mind.

'Oh yes... I have to deal with 'her'," Jenova cackled, throwing back the silver bangs in front of her face, having one final look at the face in front of her before stumbling towards the stairs where her unfortunate victim waited for her.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

See! The plot is thickening. Poor Tifa, I kinda feel sorry for her with the position that she is in and Jenova!!! She is the lowest of the low ne? and Sephiroth still holds respect for her.

I appreciate any constructive critism or feedback or whatever. Flamers aren't appreciated however I know that I will probably receive quite a few.

I am going to give a pre warning for the next chapter though. As that is going to show the squeamish part so if you don't want to read that chapter. Please skip it, I am not going to force anyone to read it or anything.

Arigatou for all the previous reviewers who supported me on writing this fic. I really appreciated it. Oh another thing!!! If you want me to give you a personal notification ie email about this fic's update, please place your email address in the review box. That is if you want to.

Ja ne

Aer_seph4eva

Any questions? Comments?

Email me at Aer_seph4eva@yahoo.co.uk


	6. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6

The Change of heart

by Aer_seph4eva

Sorry to everyone who has been waiting patiently for this fic, I had a serious bout of writer's block and that doesn't help when I have had a few English assignments to write and hand in for the last few days..... But, since I have a little free time on my hands, I think that I will write a couple of updates for my fics.....

Now, on with the fic

In the last chapter...

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Revenge shall be mine...." Jenova cackled, rubbing one gloved hand against the pale cheekbone of the face she now held, a deep chuckle slipping from her throat as she looked down at the coffee table before her and at the infamous face that she had managed to possess. Sephiroth.

It was then she heard a knock upstairs and her whole reason to why she was there came back to her mind.

'Oh yes... I have to deal with 'her'," Jenova cackled, throwing back the silver bangs in front of her face, having one final look at the face in front of her before stumbling towards the stairs where her unfortunate victim waited for her.

Her gloved hands gripped the banister carefully, hearing the handrail creak slightly under the pressure. She lifted her legs carefully up the stairs as her mind remembered the memory of Sephiroth's abilities and the massive strength and power on which dwelt inside. She noted halfway up the stairs a light wooded frame, and as she inspected closer, Jenova saw the light sketch of some sort of flower intricately drawn by hand as the light sparkled off the dew drops, looking as if the flower could be plucked from the page. The black cladded murder scrutinised the image as long slender gloves rubbed against the glass which protected the natural beauty beneath.

"What is this entity? Some sort of flora?" Jenova whispered in curiosity, the gloved hands stroking the glass beneath, as the luminous aquamarine eyes locking onto the picture as the hands slightly trembled, before clenching into a fist and smashing against the boundary. Shards of glass shattered in all directions. Jenova kept her fist in position as she saw the large indentation in the wall, and the once protected floral picture was now scrunched up against the fist of the large hand.

"Beauty on this planet has no purpose if there is no life." The pseudo-Sephiroth said in a toneless voice, as she drew her hand back and for the first time, she felt the twinge of pain emanate on her left cheek. Placing a gloved hand on the masculine cheek, Jenova drew her hand back as she saw a glossy substance coat her fingers. Idly, she placed the gloved hand in his mouth, her tongue sliding over the leather glove as she was instantly struck with a sweet, yet coppery taste which was all too recognisable to Jenova.

"Blood..." She said softly, rubbing her now bloodied cheek that she realised was cut by one of the shards of glass. Her wound twitching slightly as she felt her body instantaneously heal the injury before disappearing without a trace.

"This body is remarkable," Jenova thought in amazement. "It holds a faster curative rate ten times than that of my original body..." she remarked to herself as a sly smirk grew on her face as other thoughts came into her mind.

"Heh, I couldn't wish my puppet to be any more perfect, than it already is..." Jenova chuckled lightly to herself as she continued to walk up the stairs, the thick leather boots crunching the shattered glass beneath the pseudo-warrior's feet. After reaching the second floor, Jenova was instantly alerted to a soft noise in one of the closed rooms, her ears tuning to the noise which she instantly recognised as faint breathing.

"Ah yes.... that human wench.....," Jenova said in sadistic amusement as she rubbed her hands against one another in excitement as her now adjusted legs led her to the room to her victim. She cracked the door open carefully slowly taking a inhale of the air, as she smelt an essence of peace, silence and something else she couldn't quite place.

"Well I think I should change this happy atmosphere. I only wish that Sephiroth would be able to see what I am about to do now." Jenova whispered, not wanting to waken the woman in the bed just yet, as she walked silently across the beige carpet to the figure in the bed.

Jenova watched the woman's chest rise slowly up and down in peaceful slumber, almost jealous of the serenity the young female possessed during sleep. Jenova looked down at Tifa, taking in her innocent face, her long black eyelashes, her creamy pale skin, her red rouge lips and the way her chocolate coloured hair surrounded her face and cascaded down her small shoulders disappearing from view from beneath the covers.

Jenova's eyes twitched, as the Green Mako eyes stared at Tifa's form a moments longer as she felt a low growl trying to leave her throat.

'These humans do not deserve the life they are blessed with, I will make them pay! Slowly and Painfully!' The alien growled mentally to herself in controlled anger as she slowly began to unclip the shoulder pads off her newly found body. Discarding them with a dull thud on the floor, her hands gripped the lapels of the leather trench coat, unclipping the front before shrugging the long coat off his shoulders and landing soundless heap on the floor. The brown braces attached to the SOLDIER belt were removed soon after with little effort which fell to the ever growing pile on the floor. The belt was slowly unclipped as Jenova looked at the silver sigil held proudly on Sephiroth's belt, she stared at the symbol which held little meaning and importance to her. After ridding herself of her body's unnecessary upper garments, and boots Jenova smirked in awaiting excitement as she walked closer to the bed, lifting her right knee followed by the other onto the double bed positioning herself so that her legs straddled Tifa's waist.

"Hnnn, now the fun begins..." Jenova cackled, positioning her now bare hands around Tifa's neck, and then she squeezed.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

#_HOOOOOOOOM **HOOOOOOOOM** HOOOOOOOOOM** HOOOOOOM#**_

Tifa's eyes slowly awakened to the ear splitting hum of the planet's energy surrounding her in green swirls of mist, twisting and turning in the abyss she now stood inside. Slowly getting to her feet, she searched her surroundings with her eyes fearfully, as a painful thought of her greatest fear was coming true before her eyes. She was alone...

"Cloud? Barret? Cid? Vincent? Anyone?!?! Help me please!!!" Tifa shouted, a hint of desperation in her tone trying to step forward before realising that her feet weren't cooperating with her mind.

"What?!?! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP!!!!" Tifa screeched, tugging and pulling in frustration at the invisible chains tied securely around her legs. Her eyes pricked with tears at her inability to move and the memory of falling back into the lifestream came back into her mind and the fear of not surviving.

#_HOOOOOOOOM **HOOOOOOOOM** HOOOOOOOOOM** HOOOOOOM#**_

"Help...please somebody...." Tifa all but wept, her legs trembling beneath her and she would have fallen to her knees if it weren't for the force around her legs locking her in place.

"......please."

"**_Be strong my old friend, be strong..."_**

Tifa's head whipped up at the sound of a voice, her mind instantly telling her that she recognised the female voice, her mouth frozen in place for a moment before instantly remembering the crisis she was in.

"Who's there? Who are you?" 

"**_Someone you once knew...."_**

Tifa frowned slightly, as her mind tried to think through all the people that she believed the voice could be.

"I don't understand..." She answered truthfully, the soft feminine voice although having an familiarity in her soul was still unrecognisable to her mind. 

**__**

"Then let me show you...." Came the light hearted reply as Tifa felt a glowing energy rush into her eyes as an image of a set of cold marble stairs came into her mind, looking as if it were reality and that her fingers could touch the banister and be rewarded with the icy touch. The image was pushed forward and it was as if she was reliving a memory again as she felt as if she was walking down the grey shiny stairs, a metallic sound from her boots resounding after every step she took, before reaching the centre of the room and noticing the wide span of a crystal clear lake, shining with the hints of green energy. Tifa gulped slightly, the image slowly brought tears back into her soul and eyes as the heartbreaking memory began to unfold.

Silver columns as if by nowhere began to slowly rise from the watery depths in the forms of toad stools as Tifa felt as if she were hopping from each step, yet her legs were stuck to the ground. It was then when she looked up, nearly made her want to reel back in shock and surprise. There stood silently, with a soft coy smile on her lips was the woman she loved, hated, feared and befriended in the early times of the Great Planet War. The flower girl herself, Aeris Gainsborough.

"It can't be....." Tifa gasped, her hands clasping her chest in disbelief, watching the young woman in front of her giggle slightly. Her soft pink dress swaying gently in the breeze as her emerald eyes twinkled happily in amusement.

**__**

"Have I ever lied to you?" Aeris smiled gently, her soft, calf hide, heeled boots making no sound on the ground as she slowly walked towards Tifa.

Tifa blinked a few times, as she attempted to speak before shaking her head in sadness. "But... you died.... Sephiroth he...he..."

**__**

"Helped me save the planet..." Came the short giggled response as Aeris' plait bobbed up and down behind her in amusement.

"??????" Tifa paused, deciding to avoid the statement till later as there were other problems in her mind... 

"Where am I? How can I know that you are who I think you are?"

**__**

"Hee hee hee.... same stubborn Tifa.... you don't want to see what's in front of you," Came the bubbly reply of the flower girl, as she stopped in front of Tifa's view and tilted her head to the side in question.

Tifa frowned slightly in annoyance at the reply, before the stern look cracked and one side of her lips twisted upwards at the gleeful expression on her old friend's face. 

"And what is in front of me to see?" Tifa pointed out in question, noting how the once lifestream abyss had now turned to the resting place of the Forgotten City. 

**__**

"Isn't this proof enough?" Came the haste reply causing Tifa to frown again as another thought came to her mind.

"No.... you could just be in my imagination?"

**__**

"Tifa....please believe me... I only want to help you..." The phantom Aeris pleaded, as she clasped her hands together in desperation. This act in itself somehow sparked anger into Tifa, from the carefree attitude the flower girl always had been able to shown to others, something which she could never accomplish, and that through that, Aeris was the one who managed to win a certain blonde man's heart...

"Why? I never helped you? I don't even know if it is really you!" Tifa shouted out in fury, the memory of her rivalry between this girl rekindling the fire in her soul.

Aeris didn't answer at first. She just stood silently in her common coy position before asking a simple question. **_"Who do you think I am?"_**

Tifa blinked a few times, caught unaware at the unexpected question, before frowning in bemusement at the flower girl's childish antics. ".....Aeris?"

**__**

"Isn't that enough proof?" Aeris replied with a soft giggle cupping her hand around her mouth in an innocent gesture.

"No! And why can't I move?" Tifa exclaimed in annoyance at her friend, that even through her life in Midgar that she managed to be so peace loving and innocent in a world that tried to use and abuse her, then barbarically kill her.

As soon as those thoughts went into Tifa's mind, Aeris stance changed and her expression became hard and determined as her hands were held in tight fists.

**__**

"Tifa..... That is what I have came to tell you...Jenova is trying to control your mind..." Aeris said in a firm tone although there was a slight look of sympathy and sorrow resting on the young girl's eyes.

Tifa paused slightly, waiting for the information to sink into her mind on what Aeris said before her eyes widened dramatically in alarm. "What?!?! Now I know this is insane! Jenova isn't alive... Cloud killed that alien scum!!...." Tifa began to ramble trying to look away from the girl in front of her and the unspeakable 'lies' she was giving her. 

**__**

"TIFA LISTEN TO ME!!! Don't you remember what has just happened?"

"Nothing! I've just have a normal day with Cloud ignoring me...." Tifa began watching as the emerald eyed Cetra began to furiously shake her head in response.

A harsh frown crossed Aeris' face as she stomped her foot in annoyance and at partial surprise that her friend was suffering from denial. 

**__**

"CAN'T YOU REMEMBER SEPHIROTH!?!"

Tifa bit back a snarl of her own, as she felt the need to stomp her foot but remembering they were immobile. "OF COURSE I CAN REMEMBER THAT BASTARD!!! HE IS THE ONE WHO RUINED MY WHOLE LIFE AND CLOUD'S AND.." 

**__**

"Tifa!!! You may or may not believe me but when your conscious returns... he will be waiting for you..." Aeris bit back before Tifa could remark anymore, her hands folding over her chest as her face slightly glowed with anger.

"What do you mean Aeris! If that is who you really are..." Tifa snarled.

'If only my legs were free then I'd....'

**__**

"....Sephiroth...no Jenova will be waiting for you...She wants you!!!!" Aeris screamed out suddenly as Tifa froze mid thought and took in what Aeris said.

"Aeris!! What do you mean?"

**__**

"I'm Sorry Tifa, my time is weakening..."

"What?!?! YOU SHOUT AT ME FOR NOT LISTENING BUT WHEN I AM LISTENING TO WHAT YOU ARE SAYING YOU SAY YOU'RE GONNA GO??!?! THIS IS UTTER BULLSHIT!!!! I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND? WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO ME? WHAT ABOUT JENOVA? IS IT LINKED WITH CLOUD?" Tifa blurted out in anger, her throat feeling raw over the sheer volume of her scream as Aeris stood still silently.

**__**

"...........My time is running out my friend..." Came the soft reply to which Tifa huffed indignantly in response.

"Aeris!! Don't you dare go off and leave me without explaining what I need to be aware of!!!!" Tifa snapped pointing a finger at the girl in front of her as she felt her own face grow hot before fading as she watched the image of Aeris in front of her start to slowly fade.

****

".......Try to keep alive Tifa... All you need to do is stay alive..." Aeris gasped out in a quiet whisper that Tifa didn't almost hear if it weren't for the look of desperation in her friend's expression. 

"WHAT?!? Aeris what kind of answer is that? Don't leave?!?!" Tifa exclaimed trying to rush out towards the fading girl as her mind thought of what Aeris meant by her cryptic words. 

The flower girl smiled sadly at Tifa before looking at her own arm as she saw it pass through her vision... **_"Same old Tifa... My spirit is praying for you....I promise you will be soon saved_**." Aeris whispered in prayer as she looked up into the heavens.

"Aeris...help me...I cannot face Sephiroth and Jenova alone. If Cloud couldn't beat them how can.....? They'll kill me..."

**__**

"Tifa... they won't kill you. That is one thing I can surely say..... I must depart dear friend till we meet again............" Aeris whispered, her image fading out of sight leaving a soft green mist behind. 

"Aeris? AERIS!?!?!?!"

**__**

"............................."

"AERIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, for not putting the lemon in this chapter. I felt the need to upload this chapter as soon as I can. I'll make it up to everyone who is reading the next chapter..... I promise.

Ja ne

Aer_seph4eva

Any Questions? Comments?

Email me at Aer_seph4eva@yahoo.co.uk


	7. chapter 7

****

Chapter 7

The Change of heart

by Aer_seph4eva

WARNING!!!! R RATED SCENE!!! MATURE READERS ONLY!!!

Hey everyone!! I decided to do a quick update since I have a lot of spare time on my hands. I have to warn certain readers though that this chapter will contain the infamous *cough*rape scene*cough* so if you still really want to read this fic, you can skip this chapter. I just wanted to warn and help the more squeamish readers and such...

Now, on with the fic

In the last chapter...

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**__**

"Same old Tifa... My spirit is praying for you....I promise you will be soon saved." Aeris whispered in prayer as she looked up into the heavens.

"Aeris...help me...I cannot face Sephiroth and Jenova alone. If Cloud couldn't beat them how can.....? They'll kill me..."

****

"Tifa... they won't kill you. That is one thing I can surely say..... I must depart dear friend till we meet again............" Aeris whispered, her image fading out of sight leaving a soft green mist behind. 

"Aeris? AERIS!?!?!?!"

****

"............................."

"AERIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tifa screamed out as the swirls of lifestream vanished out of sight, as the Forgotten City faded away into the black void. Tifa trembled slightly, thinking of the words Aeris had just recently spoken. Gloved hands rubbed her temples as she felt a growing headache that she felt slowly into her mind. Her back of her head was slighting aching with pain as her inner conscience seemed to sense that something was coming...but what?

"Arrrrgh.... What is happening? I don't understand, I want to be back home...with Cloud and my friends...." Tifa said gasped out in pain, her hands now pulling at the tips of her bangs as she felt a strange stirring within the base of her chest which felt as if it was spreading through her loins like liquid fire.

A sudden striking image of shimmering aquamarine eyes filled her mind, holding Tifa's mouth agape as the familiarity of the haunting Mako glow within their depths gave her a cold and unreadable feeling. She desperately shook her head in denial, trying to rid herself of the monstrous glare.

"NO!!!!!! DON'T!!!!!!" Tifa cried out, her hands clutching her head as she tried to keep her sanity as she felt a thumping within her mind as if someone was twisting her soul, in the palms of their hands. She realised she had bit her lips as she tasted a coppery tang in her mouth, but she left that unnoticed as she felt her body that was just paralysed from her legs now begin to lock up the rest of her body, rising up to her torso and arms.

"AAGGHHH!!!!! LET GO!!!!!!!!!" Tifa screamed, trying desperately to free herself from her invisible prison but realising it was all in vain. It felt like she had been cast by a 'Stop' spell and she couldn't move, her limbs now fully immobile as the image of the green eyes flared back to life. Everything was just too much for Tifa, her memories, the pain, the stillness of the body, and the eyes....his eyes. She suddenly let out a silent scream as her ruby eyes dilated in horror, then everything went black.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

__

'The smell of cinnamon...I can smell cinnamon... I haven't smelt that for a long time...'

"**Oh really?"**

"Who are you?"

"**Don't you know?"**

"Why would I be asking if I did?"

"**Humph, you're not in the position to ask questions?"**

"?????"

"**Hehehe, dumb human. You really want to know?"**

".....I'm going to regret this aren't I?"

****

"Hehehehe...maybe...."

"Who ARE you?"

"**Just open your eyes..."**

"!!!!!!!!"

****

"Hahahahahahhahhahahhaahaahahaha...."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Good she is awakening..." Jenova growled softly, adding more pressure to her hands that were now wrapped around Tifa's arms. Watching the cringe of pain spread across the Zangan warrior's face, Jenova smirked evilly before flinching slightly. Sephiroth's hormones were almost becoming out of control as she felt Sephiroth's heartbeat quicken and the unfamiliar tightness in his lower abdomen. Jenova shook her head to control her thoughts, never had she had the need to mate so urgently with any of her previous hosts. Her hands unconsciously clenched tighter around the bare arms as she bent down to Tifa's ear, capturing a strong inhale of her scent.

Jenova let out a loose purr which rumbled through her body, leaning as close as possibly could over the young woman.

"Wake up...." The silver warrior growled in half controlled passion before letting himself go as she crushed Tifa's lips against hers. Ruby eyes flew open in an instant, not fully comprehending the situation as her eyes were still glazed before closing in passion.

Jenova could feel her complete shock, but it wasn't more than a half second before she felt her slowly respond. Jenova's hands moved from her shoulders to the back of her neck, pulling her closer as she deepened the kiss. Tifa almost felt lost in the incredibly raw, hungry passion the man above her displayed in that one kiss. It was frightening in its intensity. The complete need she felt from him surprised her.  
  
Jenova pulled back slowly, licking her lips with deliberate care, the taste of the woman's lips still on her tongue. Biting back an animalistic growl of passion, Jenova's emerald green eyes stared down at the girl below her, who was panting deeply. Her breasts rose and fell gently with her rapid breathing, her face flushed as her long eyelashes were closed tightly.

"Never have I ever seen a female human as beautiful as you," Jenova whispered out in a ragged breath, watching the faint smile cross Tifa's lips as she heard a faint moan of 'Cloud.' leave her lips. Jenova's lopsided smile then turned into a evil grin as she bent her head back down to Tifas. The silver bangs rubbing Tifa's cheeks as she whispered softly.

"I will so much love breaking you," Jenova snarled as a hand shot out and grabbed Tifa's neck, her eyes now fully sober as she realised where she was and who she was with. Her jaw slackened in horror, unable to speak or move. It was if she was frozen, like she was in her dream.

'SEPHIROTH?!?!'

Jenova slowly tightened her hold on the fighter's throat, feeling the squirm of resistance and the moans of pain, as small hands tried to pull away Jenova's. Tears pricked slowly at the corner's of her eyes as she suddenly found it hard to breathe.

'Ughh..' Tifa managed to hack out, the same eyes that were once looking at her in her dream were now reality and right in front of her. A large smirk had spread across Jenova's lips as the almond shaped eyes held the spark of amusement and pleasure from watching the girl in pain. Tifa started seeing spots before her, as the large, firm hand kept a firm iron grip around her throat.

'Gotta do something Tifa!!!' Her brain screamed, as she struggled with her arms and legs realising that it was futile, before a idea came into her head and she used it instantly.

Jenova's head whipped up with the contact of Tifa's head, making Jenova loose her hold on Tifa as she scampered to get off the bed and across the room. Jenova growled angrily in her throat, quickly wiping off some excess blood off her chin before lunging over the bed and grabbing Tifa's legs, watching as she fell to the ground with a cry. Jenova pulled the fallen girl towards her pushing her down forcefully on her back, causing a crack and a shout of pain from Tifa. The silver haired warrior instantly sat down on Tifa's thighs, making her immobile and then grabbed onto Tifa's arms and placed them over her head, reducing her attempts of escape.

Jenova glowered down at her victim below her, her silver bangs covering half of her face as a menacing snarl resonated from the depths of her throat. Tifa couldn't help but stare back in horror, knowing fully well that she didn't have a chance against the monster Sephiroth, tears leaked out of her eyes and onto the carpet below. The way the megalomaniac general had positioned her on the ground was all to obvious and traumatic for Tifa to even comprehend knowing more than likely that there was no chance that she was going to survive Sephiroth's wrath.

**__**

"Tifa... he won't kill you......" 

Jenova paid her pathetic face no need, her anger fuelled to the maximum as her unbalanced hormones raged on inside her head causing her muscles to tremble with uncontrolled fury. Her large hands wrapped around Tifa's arms tighter, smirking slightly as the Zangan warrior cried out with pain.

"It didn't have to be this way Tifa..." Jenova snarled, her sharp canines bared before the fearful AVALANCHE member. Her hands clenching tighter and tighter as she watched Tifa squirm to try and release her arms from the vice-like grip.

"I never planned to kill you...but you......" Jenova continued to ramble, before a crack of bones ceased her ranting and Tifa's ear-splitting cry of pain. Jenova looked slowly down at her hands, before pulling them away , just watching Tifa with sadistic enjoyment, cry out in pain due to her now broken arms.

"Oh don't give me that....I know that you have inflicted more mental pain upon my very mind than that of your physical pain," Jenova growled in amusement, watching still in sadistic enjoyment as Tifa turned her head from side to side, her chest arching up in pain. It was all very pleasurable for Jenova, feeling the girl's pelvis rub against her body, instantly reminding her of what she still needed to do.

"I think you have already guessed what I wanted Tifa ever since we met in the snow. I think we both know that we have waited long enough hnnnn?" Jenova questioned her hand softly cupping Tifa's cheek in an almost kind gesture before bending down and capturing her lips against Tifa's bleeding ones, ceasing Tifa's wails to groans of protest, her body now too weak to fight back.

"Oh I am so looking forward to this...." Jenova chuckled with sadistic pleasure, as her large hands ran around the edge of the skimpy white shirt, before grasping the material tightly within her hands and with a quick tug, ripped the outer and undergarment in two being awarded with a squeal of shock and more struggling.

"Kehehhehe....so pathetic, well......not your body.....It seems like it is anything but 'pathetic'," Jenova cackled deeply, her hands pulling away at the teared pieces of material before throwing them behind her and across the room.

Tifa panted deeply, her chest was rising and falling between quick breathes as her brain began to feel numb from the pain emanating from her arms, knowing more than likely they were broken. Her face cringed in anger at the sound off ripped material, her eyes had closed long ago from not wanting to see what was in front of her. The idea of denial was slowly settling in her mind, shrouding her of the pain and truth that was happening above her. Her face turned the other way as she felt the disgusting yet familiar wetness of a tongue brush forcefully against her lips awaiting entrance. Tifa tried her best to keep her mouth tightly shut but all that was broken when she felt Sephiroth's hand grip tightly on her arm, as her face contorted in pain gasping out as the invading tongue forced it way inside and assaulted Tifa's mouth. Tifa's body buckled underneath her as she felt once again the sweeping hands move from her face, down to the shoulders to lower areas. Her mind screaming at her to move at the new onslaught on her body, as she cried openly at her weakness as hands brushed across her chest, from caressing slightly over the large mounds to raking her clawed hands over her breasts and nipples, drawing blood as Tifa wept openly, her cries muffled by the invading mouth. Jenova pulled her lips slowly away from Tifa's as she felt her resistance slowly deplete, smiling softly at the reaction she received from the human, Jenova brushed her face against her victim's lips, purring softly in the back of her throat as she was awarded by a delicious shiver from the traumatised girl.

"So I see that you want more hmmm? Alright then lets see what this body's made off!" Jenova laughed out loud, forcing Tifa's mouth towards her in the motions of a slap before moving her wandering hands lower and pulling at the flimsy short piece of material covering the girl's legs, before giving it a firmer tug as the leather skirt ripped and then soon followed the direction of her top.

Tifa made a gagging sound as she tried desperately to turn herself away from her attacker, which proved as being a difficult task as both of her hands were immobile.

"SEPHIROTH!! LET ME GO! OH GODS PLEASE JUST F*&^KING LET ME GO!!!!!!" Tifa shouted out her hands clenching into fists as her nails nicked her hands causing small rivulets of blood to slide down her palms.

Jenova paid no need to her out burst, adjusting herself into position while trying to avoid the kicking legs below her as she managed to pull off the rest of her clothes. Tifa just continued to wail beneath the silver haired warrior which caused Jenova to smile softly in amusement, before slapping Tifa across the face once more, rewarded with a cough up of blood from her victim. Jenova wiped her own face quickly before pulling back and forcing herself inside Tifa's womanhood. Jenova snarled with delight, hands scratching against Tifa's back and flesh, as her mouth chanted out curse words of delight while she forced herself in and out of Tifa's raw insides occasionally bending down to nip and suck at the sweat and blood on which was glistening on Tifa's chest.

Tifa screamed out after every thrust before her throat became raw from all her cries. Her dull eyes, which had long ago glazed over held nothing but terror, and pain from the sheer torture she was feeling not only physically but mentally. The crystal clear tears had ran down her eyes and settled down among the ever growing pool of red liquid which resided there, while the man above her had his way with her. Tifa cricked her neck slowly upwards, her eyes glazed and out of focus as she saw the colour silver waver in front of her face hiding a face that held striking looks and eyes on which nightmares were created from.

Tifa cringed at each snort and grunt above her as her head slammed back against the floor with each push from above. Her eyes began to water with new tears as she silently gave in to his administrations, crying out in pain when he dug his nails too far and when he plunged himself inside too deeply. Her eyes slowly drifted closed before suddenly snapping open at the hand pressing itself down on her chest. Her eyes slowly looked up past the arm and into Sephiroth's face smiling wickedly at her, as if he were the reincarnation of the devil himself. His emerald eyes twinkling with light hearted mischief and hidden among the depths with the deeper and darker emotions on which Tifa knew was the evil and insanity within his mind. It what was truly frightened her all the years she had met him, where she was always so confused to why so many people fancied him for it. 

'How can there be an attraction towards evil?' Came one escaped thought from Tifa's past which opened all the other Nibelheim memories on which she had always so desperately tried to keep locked up within herself, as her mind ran through a recollection of her past. Her eyes closed softly as her mind felt itself forgetting about the pain inside her and the rocking of 'his' bodies on her own.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**__**

"Sephiroth, gods I hate him. He ruined Cloud,"

"That was the first time I ever saw Cloud cry,"

**__**

"Cloud always loved Aeris more than he'd ever love me."

SILENCE!!!!!!!!!! Can't you hear the voices? They're everywhere."

**__**

"Tifa...just go before I do something I might regret," 

"I want to see my MOM!!!"

**__**

"Cloud please keep your promise...."

"I want to read your name in the newspapers..."

**__**

"Why do all the boys leave me and this town?"

"Why did Cloud choose to hide from me?"

**__**

"Why am I? So alone...."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Uh Uh.....Planets....ah....this feels.....so good!" The silver haired warrior panted watching as the girl once again fell into unconsciousness, yet she paid no need to it as she quickened up his pace, pulling the damaged girl closer to her hard chest.

"Uh uh....ahh...." Jenova continued, whipping a damp silver bang from her forehead bringing her head down again to bite upon the girl's flesh, lapping up fresh blood which had slowly began to ooze down her shoulder. Her pace increased drastically as she soon felt a throbbing within her lower abdomen and her mind. The image of her 'son's consciousness' came slowly back to her mind making her release in instantaneously in three long spurts of climax. Jenova felt her body tremble and a certain 'pull' on her mind strengthen. Snarling back a curse, Jenova felt her hands slacken and her eyes roll back into her head before dropping down onto the girl below.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Agh.." Sephiroth coughed slightly, as he tried to slowly move his head which was throbbing in pain. Rubbing a hand to his temple, he slowly eased himself into a sitting position, having a quick search of his surroundings, refocusing his eyes to the blurry objects in the room, before going deathly still. Past images on what he had once witnessed recollected within his mind as his eyes stared, fixed at the blood-spattered figure that lay before him, no below him.

"What the......?" Sephiroth questioned to himself, his face showing no signs of the surprise and shock that he felt seeing one of his enemies naked and bloody beneath him and still...

"....Ugh....mother..." Sephiroth moaned, removing himself out of the bleeding woman, while quickly jumping himself up onto his feet and staring upon the crimson stains which now stained his hands and the female's form. Sephiroth said nothing, looking at the substance as if in thought and giving the girl on the floor a final look, he turned and left the room, with much quicker footsteps than that of his normal fast pace stride. Upon leaving the room, Sephiroth made a move straight into the bath room, turning on the shower to scorching heat as he pushed his hand under the pelting hot water, biting back a snarl at the temperature, as he watched the red blood merge with the water and stain the shower and floor. Testing the water once again, Sephiroth forced his body inside the small cubicle, hissing loudly as the water drenched his hair and washed the blood off his back, thighs and hands scrubbing mercilessly at the stains which lied there.

He growled softly after leaving the shower, his hair was damp causing his bangs to stick to his face, while his body dripped with wetness across the tiles as he crossed the room to the long full length mirror. Sephiroth stared silently at his nude form, his mouth turning up into a snarl as he growled at himself, his hands clenching in uncontrolled anger as he gave into the thought of smashing the glass mirror. Shards of glass splintered against his bare fist, causing tears in the tan skin as pure crimson blood trickled down his fingers and onto the white marble floor. Sephiroth stared down at his injured hand watching it heal as the tear began to create an instant curative lining and repair itself almost immediately.

'Yet its blood shall always stain me..." Sephiroth whispered to himself, placing his hand back at his side. He looked at his reflection once more noticing for the first time that the mirror had a reflection of the bedroom and what that laid upon the floor.

"............" Sephiroth sighed softly, turning around to look at the bedroom with his arms folded to his chest as he looked towards the bloody scene before him.

"Now what mother...."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

...........so what do you guys think? This is the first time I have written a fic like this so constructive critism will be nice. Poor Tifa and Seph.....Jenova has put them both in a very sticky situation ne? Thank you all for the reviews, I really appreciate them.....

Ja ne

Aer_seph4eva

Any questions? Comments?

Email me at.........

Aer_seph4eva@yahoo.co.uk


	8. Chapter 8

****

Chapter 8

The Change of heart

by Aer_seph4eva

Oh My god I'm still alive. *Turns wrist to check for a pulse* Yep I'm still alive and healthy...well as healthy as I can be from being kept up at a ridiculous time of the night reading and writing fics... Anyway, the true reason why I have found the time to write this fic is due to a certain 'Ice Angel', who kindly gave me an email to upload Chapter 8. So here I am, just doing that! Thanks for the motivation. I really needed to organise my priorities of work anyway.

Anyway, now on with the fic.....

Shards of glass splintered against his bare fist, causing tears in the tan skin as pure crimson blood trickled down his fingers and onto the white marble floor. Sephiroth stared down at his injured hand watching it heal as the tear began to create an instant curative lining and repair itself almost immediately.

'Yet its blood shall always stain me..." Sephiroth whispered to himself, placing his hand back at his side. He looked at his reflection once more noticing for the first time that the mirror had a reflection of the bedroom and what that laid upon the floor.

"............" Sephiroth sighed softly, turning around to look at the bedroom with his arms folded to his chest as he looked towards the bloody scene before him.

"Now what mother...."

Silence.

"Now what mother!" The general snapped, his calm demeanour quickly fading as he clenched his hands in anger. To think that the one who he cherished most would defy him the control over his own self, intensified his rage while his eyes stared motionless at the figure laying down on the floor in a ever growing pile of blood. Realising that his mother was not going to talk to him anytime soon, whether or not she was unable to at the moment or due to her fear of the wrath Sephiroth so wanted to cause, Sephiroth walked into the bedroom. The soles of his feet and knees becoming coated with the blood on the floor as he bent over the young woman. Tifa's face was such an deathly white that the general had the urge to check the girl's pulse with the tips of his fingers, mildly surprised to feel the pulse although very faint in the woman's body.

"I still don't understand mother....why Tifa?" The general growled to himself tracing his long fingers across the countless wounds and scratches on the girl's skin watching the girl's face cringe slightly in discomfort even in her unconscious state. Pulling the nude girl to his bare form, his eyes couldn't help but stare at the blood that was continuing to trickle down the girl's scratched legs. Even though that he was not the one to inflict such an injury, he knew himself that he was indeed to blame for the girl's misfortune and large, red hand prints with marred her skin.

"First things first..." Sephiroth whispered quietly to himself, getting himself to his feet with the injured woman cradled in his arms, staring down at her tear streaked face before slowly placing her down on the large bed. Just looking at the injured girl, lying exposed and weak for Sephiroth to see, made him have the feelings of what he could only believe was partial guilt and sympathy for the girl's predicament. It only intensified further when he knew himself that he had held the power to prevent her pain.

"Ugh why am I pitying her?" Sephiroth chastised himself, as he broke eye contact with the girls face to realise that his clothing was laying haphazardly around the room. 

__

'Because you know how it feels to be abused and in view to others....'

Biting back another growl of anger, the swordsman strode over to his leather trousers, picking them up and pulling them on in with nimbleness as his hands began to deftly attach his large leather belt around his waist before searching across the floor for his brown braces. It was only then after picking up the thin strips of leather that he noticed s discarded piece of material that was torn from one side. It only took a moment for the warrior to realise what the garment used to be and who it belonged to.

Picking up the black leather skirt, Sephiroth noted that there was no possible way that the article of clothing could be repaired due to the large tear across the hem. The general annoyed at his sudden change of thoughts caused him to quickly toss them back on the floor before finding the rest of his clothes and adorning them with quick speed. After finishing to attach his burdensome shoulder pads, he walked slowly back to the injured girl in the bed.

"Tifa. You're lucky that I had managed to gain control of mother," Sephiroth said softly, his now gloved fingertips tracing their way down the girl's bruised cheek and to her red bleeding lip. "Mother is becoming too desperate for a host since she tried to take over my senses." Looking down at the girl's face with such closeness was beginning to unnerve the warrior as he pulled his hands away from the girl, his mother's plan striking discomfort in his mind from on how the girl was going to fit into her plan. Staring down at the blood that was still staining the girl's nude form, the silvered haired warrior looked down at her body, her torso which rose and fell with each weak breath she created. A slight shudder slid up the warrior's spine as he stared down at the girl's stomach, and the knowledge that a part of him, Jenova's power had been blessed upon the girl in one of the most unfortunate and evillest acts known to man.

"Tifa's mine...?" Sephiroth said breathlessly to himself as he had the urge to touch the girl's stomach, the cold leather absorbing the small amount of heat that was held there and Sephiroth thought for a moment that he felt Jenova's power rise out from the girl to greet him which made him almost reel back in surprise. His eyes widening at the thought of fatherhood which was instantly taken away as he heard a moan of discomfort leave the girl's lips. He himself realising that he had not yet planned what to say or act when the young fighter came to.

"And even if she were to awaken. Surely her wounds would prevent her movements," Sephiroth stated to himself as the thought of his Masamune blade downstairs and the Restore materia he possessed came back to his mind. Setting his mind on what he was about to do he turned to leave the room. However, the silver haired swordsman paused for a moment, as if contemplating a sudden though before bending over to lean his face over the female fighter, inhaling the scent as his lips brushed her brow, catching the tangy taste of blood on his tongue. "I'm sorry little one.....but....welcome to my family..."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Blood. I smell blood," came a faint whisper from Tifa as she strained to open her eyes, a large cough escaping her throat as she cringed in pain in response to her actions. Her vision was fuzzy, and the lack of light in the room didn't help either as Tifa shakily tried to move her hand to the back of her head before realising that she was unable to due to. Her eyes becoming more in focus at the shiny layer of blood that coated her hand.

"Wha...what...happened?" Tifa stuttered as she tried to sit herself up with her before falling back down in agony in her attempts of using her arms. The lack of warmth around her and the goose bumps that had slowly begun to rise upon her skin, added another strike of fear into her as slowly began to reminisce parts of her memory, which she strained to recollect. Thus only further greatening her head-ache.

"Why...am....I naked?" Tifa stated as she shuddered with pain as she tried to move herself into a foetal position. A dark thought crossed her mind and her memory of Cloud's irregular and harsh manner began to rise fear into the young woman. Then other fragments of memory crossed her as she remembered the bitterly cold winds and snow, stinging her cheeks, the taste of her own salty tears down her face following the path of blood. The tight grip of finger nails crawling their way up her skin.... yet the most fearful memory that Tifa managed to recall was a pair of feral eyes, the aquamarine eyes glare staring down at her with a look hunger or power and lust combined.

Tifa's eyes widened. "No...NO! NO NO!" She chanted as the clouds in her mind began to ease away, creating the picture that she knew to herself that she could never want to imagine or witness. Her fingers fisted tightly against the blankets as her body shuddered with the cold and fear combined. Crystal tears making their way one again down the girl's cheeks as she realised what unfortunate predicament she was in.

"I can't believe this....I can't.." Tifa wept, her body quaked with grief, anger and the sheer shock and disbelief she felt which began to slowly to rise as she noted blood running down her inner thigh as her face dramatically paled and another cascade of tears fell from her shut eyelashes.

"He...He....raped me..." Tifa sobbed, her hazel eyes glazed over as if wanting to hide beneath the shadow of doubt and denial rather than face the truth and the inevitable that was soon about to come.

"Oh shit! He may still be here!" Tifa thought with realisation with renewed strength as she tried to move herself off the bed before rolling off the side, a cry of pain escaping her lips as her limp arm collided hard against the floor. The tears had now became never endless as the young woman tried to crawl across the carpet, her cries of pain turning into small hiccups as her now feeble body was greatly weakening, her injuries making her unable to take her any further. Suddenly she just couldn't take it anymore and she collapsed down on the floor, head first. Her eye lashes fluttered open and closed, as if in a mental war to give in to the darkness which was luring her or keep on fighting and continue with feeling the pain through all of her limbs. Tifa couldn't help but feel drowsy as her eyes began to slowly close. Yet the rest was short lasting as she heard the door of the room being swung open. Her eyes opening to see the colour combination of black and silver walking slowly towards her.

"Please....make it end..." Tifa whispered, her face trying to stare up at her rapist with as much dignity as she could before her eyes fell shut as her mind was swept away into ever peaceful darkness.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sephiroth stared down at Tifa, his mouth slightly agape with interest as he stared down at the young fighter's who held her dazed eyes to his. He watched as her mouth began to move and he could all but wonder what she was going to say, as the sound which came out was even to inaudible to his attuned hearing. He didn't have enough thought to ponder though as he saw the young girl's whole body waver slightly before loosing balance and dropping to the floor. Well, that what would have happened if it weren't for the generals' quick intuition and reflex as he instantly dropped Masamune and rushed forward to catch the girl before her head collided on the floor.

"Ugh," Sephiroth grunted as he pulled the nude girl off the floor and into his arms. He drew Masamune back to his side once again as he pulled out the Restore materia from his blade, and into his hand summoning Cure 3 and waiting for the spell to take effect. Slowly yet surely, Tifa's body twitched within the swordsman's hold as her major wounds began to close themselves up before fading away in the spell's green light. Sephiroth then waited for the spell to end before repositioning the young fighter in his arms and making his way back to the bed, placing her down carefully as not to awaken her.

"The troubles you will cause me Tifa...." Sephiroth said softly to himself, staring down at Tifa for a moment, noting the goose bumps rising upon her arms before using his initiative and pulling a blanket over the girl's form, watching how the blood which still remained upon Tifa's skin was quickly absorbed into the material. The general bit his lip in question of running the shower, yet dismissed it after realising to himself that that wasn't a too important ordeal since Tifa could wash herself later. The general stood with his arms crossed, peering over at the girl who had now became a crucial part of his mother's plan and a part of him...

"Yet how am I going to deal with her when she reawakens?"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yes I know that this chapter is short for me (2000+ words) but I promised to upload a chapter, so that you guys have an idea what was going on and that I have not given up on this fic.

Please read and review so I know that you guys haven't given up on this fic either.

OH AND A BIG THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE SUPPORTED THIS FIC! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!

THANKS ICE ANGEL!

Oh and another thing. I don't know whether any of you readers have played Kingdom Hearts let alone like the game but I have written a KH fic. Angst/Romance/Action-adventure mixture. It is set like a sequel to the game with Riku as the main character after finding away out of the darkness. And guess what, he has became an apprentice to the OWA himself, Sephiroth!

Ja ne

Aer_seph4eva

Any questions? Comments?

Email me at...

Aer_seph4eva@yahoo.co.uk


	9. Chapter 9

****

Chapter 9

The Change of heart

by Aer_seph4eva

Hi everyone! Aer_seph4eva here and I have finally managed to gain the inspiration to write again. Yay... I want to say a great big thank you to everyone who has supported and reviewed this fic, I so very much appreciate it. ARIGATOU!! ^_^!!!

Now my A.N. is out of the way....

On with the fic! ^_^

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A bright streak of gold glistened against the snow-caked horizon, bringing a soft glow upon a small yet quiet village in the snowy mountains. As the sun began to rise over the mountains of Nibel, the sounds within the houses grew louder as the people residing within began to awaken to their peaceful daily life. Small children dashed out of their homes adorned in their favourite warm sweaters and matching hats. Their cheeks already rosy and bright by the prickling winds that swept across their little noses, as they ran off to play in the layers of the fresh, crisp snow. They tossed snowballs and made snow angels, indulging in their own childish entertainment, unaware of the very past horrors which slept in the depths of the snowy mountains of their hometown. Their youthful minds, already too young to look past the lies of their hometown, the unanswered questions of why the villager were so quiet, so empty, as if fearing the tourists which would happen to pass by. Believing that their silence would hide the dark secrets and mysteries residing in what seemed like a peaceful village at first glance. The small town of Nibelheim held a hidden story of a great bloody massacre and the beginning of what could have been the end.

That was what Cloud Strife saw every day he looked out of his window and down at the base of the street, watching the everyday folk pass by his house without a care in the world. Going to work, earning a good pay and then retiring to their homes where they could relax in a loving environment of their family. The people seemed so fake and unnatural to him. No, the very town itself was so fake and unnatural to him and he always felt revolted from it. He couldn't even understand why he decided to actually live within the ghost of a town even though he knew at one point in time that he actually did grow up there.

"But that was then," he sighed, the early dew mist causing his breath to come out as hot steam against his window. "This is now." Taking one last glance to the snowy streets below him, the one renowned blonde hero of the world pulled back the curtains and displaced himself from the real world to his own isolation of his home.

Somehow, everything had managed to go wrong for him all throughout his life, as he padded over towards the unmade bed, sitting down upon the rumpled blue covers. All the events of his past had all been tainted with the pain of loss, and emptiness which had spiralled down into self-loathing. A hatred for himself for what he had made himself become and a sadness for what he knew he could never become. Cloud could very well summarise his own life within a mere two sentences.

'A boy who could never fulfil his dreams so he had to live through another. And even then, he could not accomplish anything but death of others.'

His eyes which were always known for being bright azure beacons of light had now hazed over into a sullen misty blue, void of life as the steady illness of depression began to manifest and take over his soul, leaving nothing but a vessel that had never accomplished anything and never would. 

"When did I ever manage to get this low?" he questioned quietly to himself as he stared into the mirror, his face seeming so unlike his own, as his bare hand touched his ashen face and pulled away a few sweaty blonde bangs from his vision. He had sunk deep within the pains of despair, became drowned within his very own demons and there was no-one who would be able to pull him up to breath.

"Well there was someone." Cloud pointed out to himself with a resigned sigh. "Two in fact......" he whispered after a moment as two female faces began to form within his mind. Both of them as different as the seasons yet both just as desirable... Aeris...She was like the Summer. Her skin was more of a honey hue surrounded around locks of chestnut brown. She had eyes bearing the deepest forest green which expelled deep warmth, innocence and honesty, essences which Cloud had never believed he would ever see from the eyes of another... However, Tifa was more like the Winter, with her exotic features of alabaster skin contrasting against her soft lengths of chocolate brown. She always had a soft smile complimenting with her crimson red eyes showing a constant optimism, and a brightness which seemed to never extinguish. These two girls that had managed to mould Clouds heart, as much as the blonde wished it were untrue. His heart clenched at the fact that he had no chance at claiming either though. One he had lost from a fight with death. A fight which he could never ever oppose and conquer...while the other....

His shook his head, blonde spikes tossing from side to side. "I had to let her go...It was the only way... If she stayed any longer, I would have tainted her like everyone else I cared for....and she could have ended up like..." he didn't even want to finish his sentence, as the conscious of his mind bit his lip from saying her name out loud. Her death still seemed so fresh although it had happened at least a month ago. He could still fully remember her sparkling green eyes which displayed such sincere emotion, and the way that her lips would curl up with her own smiles. They always managed to make his heart melt.... and the way that the lips would form a small line and her delicate eyebrows would furrow when she was angry. But now, she was not here anymore to laugh at him, to tease him, or to even love him.

He had now became aware that his eyes had began to tear up at the memory of her so he hastily wiped them away. His body shivered as his mind gave continuous flashbacks from when he saw metal meet skin. The sickening sound of bone cracking and the fresh splatter of blood upon his feet. His hand cradled against the sides of his face, his mouth trembling as if not knowing whether to snarl with anger or whether to cry quietly in the confinements of his isolation. His shoulders quaked yet again as the sudden flash of aquamarine eyes invaded his vision and then a face appeared showing a demonic grin of delight as its tongue slid across his teeth. Cloud re-watched as his arch enemy wrenched the handle of his blade out of his victim causing more liquid crimson to splatter across his face and upon SOLDIER uniform. The memory was just too much for Cloud as he tossed his head from side to side quickly moving to his feet. It was then that his 'Rage' won over 'Control' as he roared out to the heavens swiping away at everything within his range, hearing the smash of glass and the streak of red oozing down its now crooked edges and down his hand.

His eyes lowered to his hand, inspecting the thin tears upon his skin. "Why does everything I touch make my hands bleed..... my heart bleed with sorrow?" the blonde exclaimed at the sudden sting of pain from his wound. Letting out another animalistic cry of rage, Cloud reached up and threw his arms around in a mad fury, knocking down various items and objects off his bureau and making dents in the wall. After pounding his fists repeatedly against the now bloody wallpaper, his energy left him as he let his body slide down against the wall to the floor in self despair, his eyes hidden beneath unruly bangs, while his chest heaved with spent energy. The blonde moved his hands to his sides before pulling back with reflex as his hands passed across a hard object. His head turned to the side as his hand moved to pick up the item, blue eyes trailing across the wooden surface before turning it around to its front. His face was unreadable as his calloused hand trailed across the photo held within the trapped glass. A pair of smiling faces looked up from within the frame. 

'Tifa'. His dry lips cracked into a smile as his thumb curved around the side of the brunettes face, her eyes twinkling crimson as she had her arm latched around him. A memory trapped on paper of one of the merrier times during his journey with his friends. His eyes softened as he thought of one of his closest friends. Tifa, possibly one of the only girls in his life that truly understood and felt the same pain that he had managed to live through, yet she still seemed to handle it better. She didn't lose her mind when she lost everything. She held underlying strength that even he wished he could possess yet she also held a charming softness which could melt even the hardest of hearts. His included.

"She freed the real me..." Cloud whispered as a tear dropped upon the photo. "She separated me from my foolish childhood dreams and reality..." Then in an instant they hardened as he remembered the way he treated her what seemed like only a few hours ago. The violence he gave out upon one who he truly cared for showed himself his questionable sanity. How undeserving of life and truly messed up he had become.

"She cannot have me. She doesn't deserve someone as fucked up as me." Cloud laughed with no humour, trying to block out the sound of his hand against her cheek. Guilt eating away at the fragility of his mind. He knew that he drunk too much that night but he couldn't blame that. The Mako in his very veins gave him tolerance which went high above a humans intake, so the only thing he could blame was himself.

"I guess it is better this way....She won't have to fear living with someone as fucked up as me......" Cloud said to himself as another voice in his head doubted his decision.

**__**

'But she thinks that this is all about Aeris...'

The blonde shook his head at his conscience, clearly disbelieving it. "It has nothing to do with her."

****

'Oh really? You made it seem you hated her as much as Sephiroth, that you like Aeris more than her.' His mind held a mocking tone towards it.

Cloud flinched but took the blow head on. The inner thoughts of his depression finally kicking in. "I needed her to hate me. I had to say that for that was the only way she would leave me." The blonde responded staring down at the picture within his hands.

**__**

'You are an idiot.' his mind answered in a deadpan voice.

Cloud cracked a grin, finally agreeing upon on thing. "Perhaps...That's why I had to make her leave," the blonde continued looking down at her happy face in the picture that was captured in Costa Del Sol, when all of the gang was together before the fight with Sephiroth. His mind was drawing back to all the happy memories albeit few, he had experienced with all of his friends on his journey to vanquish ShinRa.

**__**

'.................What are you going to do now when you are alone?' a sudden voice questioned as Cloud broke out of his reverie and landed back into the painful truth of reality.

The blonde snorted. "As if you wouldn't know. Live in self misery of course."

**__**

'..........you really are an idiot.....now you have lost another people you cherished most,' his other thoughts scolded to which Cloud could only shrug dismissively, having nothing against the truth of the words, although they did manage to make his heart pang slightly with pain.

"I freed Tifa from me, as she freed me from myself," Cloud spoke out loud wishing more than now that his thoughts would let him rest. He was in no mood with a argument with himself. He already knew he wasn't fully stable and having a verbal match with yourself was more than hovering over the borderlines of sanity.

His conscience seemed to ignore him. '**_You've chained her to her pain. You were her only link to her past...her future...'_**

The blonde shook his head in disagreement. "No, she has a life to live....I haven't....She can find a lover...have a family..." he stated hesitantly, as he closed his eyes with pain, knowing that he would never have the chance to gain what he wished his best friend to have.

**__**

'Isn't that what you want?' Another voice asked, to which Cloud could do no more than sigh with exasperation, nodding his head in agreement.

"Wanting and having are two different things. I do not deserve it." He stated after a moment, rubbing his temples as he leant his head against the wall.

**__**

'You could of had her. You could have protected her.'

Cloud suddenly bristled as he clenched his fists around the frame, blue eyes now open and wide with fury. "Protect her. Remember that I attacked her!"

****

'You were drunk. You were filled with troubles.'

The blonde bent his head down low, "She doesn't deserve someone like me..." he said softly, his voice wavering.

**__**

'But how do you know that she will be alright by herself?'

The blonde shrugged, as his eyes lost some of their original spark. "I don't know....She's strong, she'll make it!" he exclaimed with certainty before a sudden memory jolted his mind from that opinion.

**__**

'Are you sure? She didn't seem strong when she ran out here crying,'

Cloud bent his head low, struggling to forget the memory of Tifa's tear stricken face when she came into his room two days ago, and the scarlet mark he had implanted on her skin which he saw so vividly even in the dark of the night. His hand began to tingle as he thought of his deft yet foolish movement he did within those minutes his sanity began to resurface. His face scrunched up with guilt as he remembered the scornful words he spoke to her, so full of venom and malice that seemed so unlike his usual self.

'I swore at her....I even.....compared her to Sephiroth......Oh gods... I am such a bastard.." Cloud groaned in utter misery, slapping one hand to his head.

He lowered his eyes to the image of her in his other hand, fighting not to loose control of his senses.

'**_How could you do that to her, you're childhood friend? You're first crush?'_**

Cloud couldn't find the words to answer those questions. "............."

He then stated after a moment, his mouth dry and his face void of emotion. " Are you trying to say that I was wrong to let Tifa leave?"

****

'Only you can answer that....but it maybe too late.'

"Obviously," the blonde said sarcastically. "...I bet she left town this town ages ago and is on the other side of the continent by now. Probably someplace warm in Costa Del Sol or with Cid in Rocket Town."

**__**

'............Accept the consequences of your actions.....You can never change what occurred in the past however the future is always open...'

"Aren't you helpful...." Cloud scoffed with annoyance at himself, rubbing his now aching forehead as his eyes lazily stared down at the picture, having a uncomfortable feeling that perhaps he had made the wrong choice, and maybe it were better if he had not reacted so soon so forcefully. But for now, he knew for certain that Tifa would not return to see him, not after what he did to hurt her. He would never see her coy smiles, her soothing touches, her soft whispers of reassurances when he thought that he was about to be swallowed into the depths of his depression. She was his lifeline which he clung to desperately as to not plummet down into the darkness. But he had cut the very string that was keeping him afloat and now there was no-one who could pull him back from his own mental demons. She was gone and it was all of his fault. He pondered that idea until realisation slapped him across the face.

"What have I done?" And with that whisper of disbelief, he dropped the picture from his hands and cried.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

__

'Where am I?'

The first thing Tifa felt, were a sharp sting resonating from her knees. She glanced down slowly to find herself caked head to toe in snow. A few jagged rocks surrounded her form which then answered the question to why her body was bleeding. Sharp winds suddenly blew around her, causing her to flinch in reflex as snow pounded upon her bare arms and soaked themselves into her skin. She turned her head down to the floor as she struggled to make herself rise to her feet. The struggle was painful but she was rewarded from the effort as her body sluggishly moved from the snow. Finding herself fully able to stand, Tifa rose her head upwards against the biting winds and surveyed her surrounding for the first time. All around her was layers and layers of built up snow and no other thing in sight. She shuddered slightly to herself, feeling somewhat alone before beginning to trudge forward, hoping that she would find something she would recognise or a shelter of some sort she could warm herself in. The harsh winds blew over the bleeding scratches on her legs causing them to numb with the cold. The pain had long past her as her eyes searched within the dismal scene of never ending snow which was the only path she could follow. After a while of endless walking, the girl found out that she was too full of fatigue any longer to walk. Her legs far too numb to walk and her mind too full of sorrow to even think properly. Her knees fell to the ground as her breath bean to come of in pants, wisps of smoke passing from her lips. She didn't know how long she had been walking, remembrance had long passed her as her head bowed down at her hands which held the beginnings of frostbite, calloused and cold from the many battles she had fought in her lifetime. She kneeled in the snow for a moment, feeling the winds entwine itself within her hair and the cold snow sliding beneath the cotton of her vest.

She felt horrible. Cold, wet, and utterly chilled to the bone she could grit her teeth and bear, but the utter loneliness around her was what was causing her to lose focus. The utter bleakness of snow surrounding her, gave her no path to follow. No way out of the empty wasteland where everything was the same. Nothingness behind her and nothing before her. 

'The sweet taste of Oblivion. Oh joy, and it looks like I will be walking this path of loneliness yet again...'

That was what she had felt all of her life of endless travel. There was eternal emptiness because she had no true destination before her and she couldn't trace back, for there would only be emptiness to greet her as she had no true home to go to. 

Her body shuddered suddenly, totally swept away by her emotions, from how utter loneliness had now grown to be apart of her. It felt it was consuming her from within making her unaware that her surrounds were swirling around her, moulding and changing until the white lands changed into bleak darkness, and a cobbled path was painted beneath her, indicating her way. She gave of a deep sigh as she rubbed her eyes in resignation of her depression before whipping her head up startled at the unexpected transformation of scenery. There was a lack of coolness within the air, and the sudden change of light which made shivers run down the girl's spine. Tifa's crimson eyes darted in the darkness as she pulled herself up to her feet, looking down to see a path that was now visible before her.

"A path...?" Tifa questioned as she took a few steps upon it, searching towards the far distance but only seeing pitch darkness.

"One path which I can follow..."

She began to walk further forward, her body tense still unsure whether or not she was in a dream or some warped up reality. It was then she suddenly stopped as she saw a green light emanate softly in the distance. Not knowing how or why, but she suddenly found the energy to run towards this new apparition that stood out from within the darkness. She paused mid-step as she noticed a fork within the road, each bearing dramatically different pathways. One was bathed in a green light, where dark statues stood in a line, as if showing the way. While the other was startlingly white like that of the snow she had encountered earlier, and what seemed like a small town in the distance. On further speculation she suddenly felt like she had a connection with the area and couldn't help but gasp as she recognised a small water tower and a gigantic mountain peering over a little village.

"Nibelheim!" She began to move hastily forward to the right in the direction of her home but then felt her body pause as she looked at the left path again. The green light still resonating within the darkness giving it an almost eerie appearance while the right path held nothing more than safety and knowledge that it was her home. She began to take another step to the right.

"The easiest route is not always the right route Tifa."

She jumped back with shock, not expecting another voice besides her own.

"Who...who's there?" Tifa stated with a slight hesitation of fear, moving her body into a fighting stance, her eyes alert as she turned her head around to try and find the owner of the voice.

****

"Sometimes the sanctuary of a home holds more danger than that of walking in a road of eternal darkness."

The female warrior furrowed her eyebrows with bemusement, still holding up her dukes in anticipation. "What do you mean? Who are you?" she called harshly, trying to hide her fear by fuelling her anger.

The voice was silent for a moment as if contemplating her words.** "What path do you truly wish to follow Tifa? Only you can answer that."**

"What is this? What's going on?" the fighter demanded, looking upwards to where she believed the voice was coming from.

****

"Choice...This is about choice."

Tifa paused. "What choice?" she questioned, suspicion thick within the sound of her voice.

****

"The choice of change or going back to your loneliness. Your house of isolation."

"Excuse me?" Tifa exclaimed with surprise, and irritation, her face trying to hide the fact that the words hit her deeper than she would have liked. 

****

"Don't play games with yourself Tifa. Time doesn't hold back for no-one."

"I'm playing games? Stop speaking in riddles. Who are you?" Tifa repeated yet again her nerves sparking on end to the ideas of who this mysterious person could be. Although she was not truly certain, from how the voice sounded, Tifa assumed he was a man due to the mellow tone and the slickness of his voice only a male could ever attain.

The voice seemed to chuckle, as if it were listening to her inner thoughts. **"The question should be, Who are you Tifa? Which path suits you?"**

Tifa couldn't help but frown, her stance slowly loosening. "You're confusing me...."

****

"You confuse yourself by following the path which doesn't suit you,"

"What do you mean by path? Show yourself." Tifa barked back, her anger once again rising towards its peak.

****

"Look around you Tifa. It can't be explained any simpler. Which path do you choose?"

Tifa paused to think, having a idle look down the luminous path then toward the one which held the image of her hometown. It didn't take her long to decide although her voice still held a slither of uncertainty. "Nibelheim?"

****

"Why is this the path you seek?"

The fighter's eyes widened thinking why she was encountering a foolish question. "Cause it is my hometown where I grew up, where I met all of my friends where..." Tifa began, counting off the reasons on her fingers before being intercepted by a dark chuckle.

****

"You want to follow the path where your nightmare began?"

"..........." Tifa had no way to respond, and couldn't help but silently seethe. '_Who does this guy think he is. He doesn't know me. The problems I have encountered...'_

****

"Why not the other path?"

The brunette turned her head to look down it, as if considering the choice. "It doesn't appeal to me...." she then replied after a moment staring down at one of the closer statues clad in black, its features visible due to the hood which adorned its head. The sudden memory of the clones in Nibelheim, made her shudder visibly, causing her to turn away from the path. She didn't want to remember anything related to HIM.

****

"Why?"

"It's dark and gloomy, and those statues don't look friendly..." Tifa answered, not once turning back to look at them.

****

"Those ones in hoods?"

She bowed her head low as if that would hide her embarrassment. ".....they make me feel uncomfortable..."

"Ahhh, you are afraid of them?"

The shook her head with disagreement. "I wouldn't say I'm afraid of them. I just don't know what lies beyond there," Tifa answered turning back to look down the pathway sensing no warmth or cheerfulness down there like that of Nibelheim.

****

"So you fear the unknown more than you fear your nightmares..."

"I guess it is better the devil you know." Tifa laughed weakly, shrugging her shoulders in response, to which the voice gave no answer. The brunette raised an eyebrow as a thought came to her mind.

"Are you trying to say the left path is better than the right..? Are you trying to make me choose that path?" Tifa questioned, raising her arm and pointing towards the left path.

****

"............"

Tifa gave a satisfied smirk. "Then it is Nibelheim then?" she stated once again walking in the direction of the snowy village.

****

"You have much to learn. You will understand later on. Perhaps an old friend will make you understand in the nearby future." The voice said after a moment, a bitterness underlying its tone. Tifa tried to ignore the voice as she kept on walking, her choice of decision already made. She wasn't about to have a change of heart now, and no odd voice was going to change her mind.

****

"Why do you wish to return to your nightmares and reopen the skeletons in your 

closet?"

Her face visibly flinched, wanting more than anything for this odd dream to end, or at least to find someone she recognised and could help her. Not some voice that had no form.

"Wouldn't you want a fresh start?"

Tifa paused mid step at the question, before shaking her head as she continued on her way. She knew that she taking the right path, going back home like a good little girl to the people who knew and loved her...... But did she really want to....?

__

"There still is time to decide. Don't hold back....Sometimes the least expected course of action can be the right one....'

Tifa didn't have a chance to question what the voice meant before the room land began dance around in swirls before making her fall into darkness and beyond the eve of dreams and back to reality.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bearing a damp cloth in one hand and a handful of mild potion in the other, the Ex- general couldn't help but think yet again on how he had became so low as to be tending to another's wounds. A human no less. Sephiroth gritted his teeth as he applied the damp cloth upon the girl's shoulder checking the girl's unconscious face for any signs of waking. The Swordsman truly did not know what he was doing and he didn't know what to think as the many feelings swarmed within him. A deep anger of how his mother had claimed power over him without his consent, using him in areas where he never felt the urge to wander. He tried to block out his thoughts on the girl as his mind went on auto-pilot, going back into his leading general role and dealing with the wounded female before him. Earlier on, he went downstairs to find his Curative materia, repeating his strongest Restore magic upon the many injuries which marred the young woman's form.

It was his mess after all, whether he liked it or not, and Tifa was his possession to look after. His mother had claimed her for him and he would have felt pride to gain a gift from mother, if it weren't for the foreign feeling of guilt that was welling deep inside of him as he poured some potion into one of the girl's minor wounds and watched it seal up before him, her face cringing somewhat as the medicine began to flow within her blood.

Placing the now bloodied cloth in the bowl beside him to soak, Sephiroth yet again counted the extensive injuries that were now steadily healing in front of him. His eyes trailed longer than necessary at a jagged scar which crossed down the valley of Tifa's breasts and finished at her mid torso. From how the mark held a soft silver sheen made the general realise that it was not due to any recent events he had been held in.

"Then why is it so familiar?" A feeling of reminiscence soon dawned upon him as his mind was swept away by into thoughts of brash actions, glimpses of faces, and blood. Piles of smouldering bodies lay scattered across a town full of a endless fire which licked at his skin yet never went far as to burn. And then the sight of a reactor and a line of steps which parted a line of encased shells? Sephiroth shook his head, trying to clear his mind, everything had suddenly became so blurry and then he couldn't remember what even brought his mind to think upon such thoughts. His rubbed his hand against his forehead, unusually bare after the treating the girl in the bed.

His face contorted with annoyance at himself. 'Why can't I remember? It's like I am trying to hold information back from myself......'

He pulled back sharply in reflex as a hand came out towards him, his eyes wide with alertness and curiosity as the Zangan warrior raised one hand upwards, as if reaching out before laying it back down to her side. For a sudden moment, Sephiroth thought that the girl had awakened but seeing as she had made no more moves, decided it was purely a subconscious reaction. The girl's interaction had wakened him from his thoughts as he continued to finish the task at hand, tying one last bandage securely across her forehead.

'There finished,' he thought with a sigh of relief as he swiped back a lock of his hair. He never wanted to ever believe he would be a humanitarian, on the contrary, he didn't like it when others touched him, but to be touching another.....that was utter blasphemy in his eyes. His godlike hands, tending the wounded.... He only believed the right form of contact was through the arts of war. Nothing else.

Now all that was left around him was the blood upon the sheets and the option of finding clothes for the nude girl. Sephiroth moved up from his kneeling position on the floor, realising for the first time that the blood from the bed had somehow weaved a way into his silver locks, sending the tips a copper hue.

"Blast!" he cursed as he pulled away from the bed, flipping his hair over his shoulder, his annoyance clearly expressed across his features, not really irritated at the mess but more of his present situation. This girl was semi invalid, and he have to keep her in his care. That thought seemed to irritate him further

'But why should I care for her? I could kill her now and put us both out of our misery.' the swordsman sighed in exasperation.

__

'For you feel guilt at such an action?'

'I don't feel guilt.' He said with contempt at that defying thought which sprung to mind.

__

'You'd be disobeying mother.'

Sephiroth didn't know how to respond. '................'

__

'She is our property now. Our business.'

"She used to belong to that puppet." Sephiroth stated in a deadpan voice, before another thought came to his mind which caused his lips to twitch upward with amusement.

'I wonder how he would react if he knew what current state he knew his girl was in? How she has been claimed as mine.....'

His lips moved into a evil smirk 'First I take about his little flower-girl, now I take away his little childhood friend? Serves Strife right, ruining all of my plans. He ruined my life, so I ruined his.' Sephiroth chuckled to himself which soon grew silent as he looked down at the girl before him.

"Stupid humans. Why does your species cause such confusion and pain?" He all but growled, not truly understanding why his temper was vastly rising at his tormented thoughts. Usually he had always managed to stay calm and composed even when he felt his mind slowly sinking deeper within the confinements of darkness. 

He looked down at her face watching as her eyelashes flickered slightly in her slumber, her skin pale while her lips still held the traces of dried blood among the segments. Her breathing shallow and fairly weak as she laid in a nude state upon a bloodied bed.

There was just something about the picture, that made Sephiroth seem like something was not right, but he couldn't pinpoint it out. He had slaughtered thousands of men women and children. He had never felt fazed nor hesitant when given strict orders to wipe out whole towns and cities. Then why was he feeling different when there was only one girl? One girl who had fought out to kill him who was close friends with his rival, perhaps even lovers...It didn't make sense to him at all...

'Maybe because I will have to live with one of my victims for the rest of my live.... or at least until I can dispose of her.'

Sephiroth turned away from her face, feeling somewhat abashed which his conflicting feelings. He moved to his feet and took a few steps away from the girl, as if the distance would help relieve the confusion on his mind. 

"I still do not understand why would mother want to become a part of such a inept race. I would rather live as a wandering spirit than to poison myself by sharing with their blood." The swordsman spat with contempt, aquamarine eyes blazing with fury having the sudden urge to fight off his energy rush..

He made his way towards the door, before turning to look back at the girl on the bed. "At the very least. At least I now have a new puppet to play with. Pity she doesn't have Jenova cells, that could have made things much more easier to handle.'

"You better awaken soon little one. I do not wish to be mated with a weakling." And with that he closed the door unaware of the fact that crimson eyes had opened in that instance.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Phew. Finished this chapter. I feel somewhat annoyed today for the fact that I have been playing on FFX and I have been trying to defeat Dark Yojimbo in the Tomb of the Stolen Fayth with my Yojimbo. I had always managed to get to the 4th Dark Yojimbo before dying, and then today, just for the hell of it, I gave Yojimbo 666 gil each time he fought..... and what do ya know, he defeated Dark Yojimbo 1, 2, 3 and 4......and then he had to use his foolish initiative and use Wakizashi instead of Zanmato. I so hate him at the moment. Why won't Yojimbo listen to me?!?! Is there anyone out there who knows how to make Yojimbo use Zanmato frequently, cause mine's being an arse.

If you do know, could you email me at the address below or type your knowledge in the review box. I would very much appreciate it.

Please read and review. You never know, it may actually make me write that much faster.

Ja ne

Aer_seph4eva

My email address is...

Aer_seph4eva@yahoo.co.uk


End file.
